


It Only Takes a Moment

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Conjoined Twins, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Wet Dream, dead dove do not eat, kind of, theres going to be sex eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Viktor is sure he’s in love. There’s only one problem: They’ve never met.  But their connection has grown deeper beyond their initial connection on Poodle-lovers.com. Viktor wishes Yuuri good morning and good night. They talk every day. He’s heard his voice, seen his sparkling brown eyes. Sure, Yuuri is shy-- his selfies are always closely cropped, and he has never been brave enough for video chat. But Yuuri has been there for Viktor’s highest highs and lowest lows. When the FKKR sends him to the NHK Trophy on a goodwill trip it’s a message from the world: He’s meant to be with Yuuri.But Yuuri has a secret. One that will make their love story harder than he could imagine. Yuuri’s body is not just his own.





	1. Truth

Viktor hadn’t joined the website to find anyone. In fact, he had joined only to share pictures of Makkachin to another audience. The fact that he had met someone, and developed a gigantic crush on them, was completely coincidental. After all, Poodle-lovers.com is for fans of the dogs, not for ice skaters with a poor social life. He never imagined to find Yuuri-- Katsudon on the forum-- or that a year and a half later, he’d be planning to fly to his country and meet him. That he’d be fantasizing about giving him a bouquet of flowers before sweeping him off his feet.

It had all started with a comment. Yuuri’s miniature poodle, dressed in a tiny tuxedo and perfectly adorable. Viktor had joked about how close Vicchan rhymed with Viktor, only to be proven extremely right in a later conversation. They started out by exchange photo outfits, Makkachin in her frilly dresses and Vicchan in yukata and bow ties. Photos turned into conversations about their shared hobbies. Yuuri loved ice skating too-- he loved food just as much as Viktor did. It didn’t take long before poodle-lovers.com wasn’t enough, and they traded phone numbers. Viktor didn’t understand falling in love until after it happened. It really felt like he had tripped into the feeling-- his knees aching and his heart fluttering.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Christophe hummed. He’d always been doubtful-- even after Viktor forwarded every picture he had of Yuuri saved on his phone.

“It’s not a catfish. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you,” Viktor bit out, sinking lower into his bed. He had been on cloud nine, elated, only to have his mood crushed by his best friend. Makkachin could sense his disappointment, pressing her wet nose into the palm of his hand.

“I’d be stupid not to try. A free trip to Japan, an hour from where Yuuri lives! He’s the whole reason I’m still skating this season… My free skate is about him. I have to ask him.” Viktor sighed.

“You’ve never seen him on video, and all his selfies end at the neck. Something is up.” Viktor can hear his frown over the phone line. “I’m not saying he’s fake.. It’s just.. Strange. I don’t want your heart broken.”

“You’re the one breaking my heart,” Viktor sniffed, giving in to his penchant for dramatics. “It’s too late anyway. I already told him. I’m just waiting for him to wake up.”

“I thought he was a night owl,” Christophe said darkly.

“He is. But Japan is six hours ahead, and he likes sleeping in late when he can,” Viktor knows exactly when to text Yuuri and when he’ll answer. They’ve long since carved out time from their days to talk, even if it's only stilted conversations during breaks.

Christophe sighed yet again. “I don’t want you to be hurt, Vitya, but I worry. I want him to be real, I do. But something is off.

Viktor’s phone buzzed in his hand, and his heart leapt. “I have to go.” He doesn’t wait for Chris to say goodbye before ending the call.

Yuuri ♥: Good morning

Yuuri ♥: wait, its 2 am for you  
Yuuri ♥: You’re coming to Japan??

Viktor: I know! I can’t wait! Fukuoka isn’t far from you, right?

Yuuri ♥: Wow. It’s only an hour on the train

Yuuri has always been slow to type, or Viktor too quick to spill his heart. It doesn’t matter which.

Viktor: I got you tickets to the NHK trophy. All access. 

Yuuri is quiet.

Viktor: I’d love to see you.  
Viktor: Meet you.

Five agonizing minutes later, Yuuri finally replied.

Yuuri ♥: Me too. But I can’t. I’m sorry.

Viktor’s heart dropped to his feet, his stomach twisting in cold bitter emotion. 

Viktor: I’ll pay for transportation. I’ll ask for time off for you. Please?

Yuuri ♥: It’s… more than that…

The screen is hard to read with the blur of tears filling Viktor’s eyes. His disappointment turns to anger.

Viktor: What? I don’t get it. I know you’ve been watching me since juniors. This is perfect. Why are you saying no?

Yuuri ♥: I don’t want to say no

Viktor: Then why are you?

Yuuri doesn’t answer. Viktor sits on his bed, pressing his hands into his face before picking up his phone.

Viktor: I love you, Yuuri. I thought you liked me, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry for wasting your time.

Reading the words as he types them makes him feel even more sick. But he doesn’t stop himself, tapping send before throwing the phone onto his bed. He wants to break it, but that would be mean severing his connection with Yuuri for good. And Viktor isn’t brave or stupid enough to do that just yet. 

His phone comes to life again-- buzzing. It’s not Chris. It’s not Yakov either. Viktor’s heart skipped a beat as Yuuri’s contact photo lit up the screen. Facetime video-- video chat one thing Yuuri has vehemently denied him for months.

“Yuuri---” Viktor immediately tapped accept, even though his hair is a mess and the lighting is awful. The sound loads first-- a messy, heart-wrenching sob from the other end.

Words die immediately on Viktor’s lips when the video loads. There’s a second Yuuri-- a double of Yuuri’s face, next to Yuuri’s. Except it isn’t Yuuri-- he is missing the blue-frame glasses, the soft feathery hair into his eyes. Yuuri is crying, a mess of soft cheeks and bitten lips. But his twin has his hair pushed back, his brown eyes flashing with anger. 

The twin is so, so close.

“Stop--” Yuuri sobbed, swiping at the phone. But it never goes further than an arms length from their faces. The video frame shook, pulled away to an arms length at most.

“Blyat.” Viktor swore, the curse coming out in a breath. The image freezes, Yuuri’s twin’s brow furrowing. He can see Yuuri down to his chest… the one he shares with his twin. Yuuri’s shoulders carry two heads-- Yuuri’s own, and his twin next to him. Their pajamas are sewn with two collars, but from what Viktor can see, their broad shoulders slim down into one waist.

“Kazu!” Yuuri whined, his eyes red and spilling over with tears. Yuuri hiccups, and Viktor’s heart twists.

He has no idea what to say. What can he say? Chris expected Yuuri to be fake. Viktor knew better. He knew Yuuri was shy. He knew that he lacked self-confidence. He thought that it was another hurdle to jump, a development in their relationship that would come with time.

This… was unexpected.

“Talk! Stop crying and talk. Now he knows. Now you don’t have to worry about explaining it to him anymore,” Kazu’s words are sharp and flat. Yuuri is a mess, but Kazu just looks...frustrated.

“Yuuri?” Viktor managed, taking a deep breath, although Yuuri needed it more. “Yuuri… it’s… it’s okay.”

Yuuri’s eyes slowly drifted upward, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Viktor fought the urge to want to squeeze him tightly. The thought is overshadowed by how. He had fantasized about Yuuri before, many times if he was honest with himself. But now his image of Yuuri was shattered. Someone else overshadowed them. Doubt crawled up Viktor’s back-- how much had this stranger seen? How much was Katsudon Yuuri, and how much was it this sharp-edged twin?

“I told you,” Kazu murmured, his cheek nuzzling against Yuuri’s tear-stained one. Inexplicably, a spike of jealousy surged up Viktor’s throat.

“Yuuri,” Viktor pressed a hand to his heart, willing it to calm. “Please. Can I see you in Fukuoka?”


	2. Phichit

Yuuri hiccuped again, sniffling wetly. “I-i I like you, I p-promise,” His accent came out thicker with the emotion. Guilt stewed in Viktor’s stomach.

“We don’t really know how to handle this,” Kazu said, his voice smooth and even despite the mess next to him. 

“M-maybe l-l-ove you?” Yuuri hiccuped. Viktor blinked away tears, pressing his hand to his mouth. “I’m sorry, I sound so s-stupid,”

“You’re not,” Yuuri’s twin said flatly. ‘I know you love him.” Kazu bit his bottom lip. 

“So you’ll let me see you in Fukuoka?” Viktor’s mind was a tangled mess. “Please?”

“Aren’t you scared?” Yuuri said after a long, shaky breath.

“Well… not anymore,” Viktor forced his mouth into a smile. “I don’t blame you… if you had tried to explain it to me, I wouldn’t have believed you.”

“You were?” Yuuri sounded broken, and it made Viktor feel like he was going to crack open too.

“I was...I was worried you weren’t real. But you’re definitely… completely… Yuuri,” A true smile curved on Viktor’s lips.

“I--I’d never lie to you, Viktor, I promise--”

“Can you come a day early? “ Kazu raised his voice. “Take the Karatsu line. You can meet Vicchan. Stay at the family onsen.”

“I’d love to,” Viktor nodded, ignoring the look of abject terror on Yuuri’s face.

___  
There was no real way to explain it to Chris. Viktor was still trying to come to terms with it himself.  
So he took to the ice, throwing himself into practice. The physical memory and ease of his body falling into toe loops and jumps over and over again soothed him. 

After hanging up with Yuuri (and Kazu, he supposed) Viktor had gone to the internet.  
Yuuri was one in a million. Most conjoined twins weren’t expected to live past twenty four hours. Here he was, in his twenties and alive and well. If he had been upfront, Viktor would have been in the chris catfish camp. 

It made sense. Why Yuuri didn’t skate, despite learning ballet since he was young from a ballerina Lilia recognized the name of. ( Viktor was very excited to share his talks with Yuuri with the entire rink.) It was a miracle they were alive. That they could walk. Could they ? There were so many questions , but only so many he could ask before he feared pushing Yuuri away. 

Sleep evaded Yuuri , the adrenaline rush of panic making him shakey and wide awake despite the early hour. Kazu dozed off immediately , anchoring Yuuri into bed. It was unfair: kazu dialing viktor , committing him to seeing him in Hasetsu… inviting him to their own home! Even after talking for over a year, it still felt like going from zero to 120 km a second , stomach lurching. 

Yuuri worried his bottom lip, before he turned and picked up his cell phone off of the nightstand. 

Yuuri: help 

Phichit : it’s 4 am Yuuri, this better be dire 

Yuuri: Viktor Nikiforov is coming to my house in a week 

Phichit: LIAR

Yuuri : I could never lie that good

Phichit: does he know… about.. you know..?

Yuuri : what. My gigantic crush on him, or that I’m attached to my brother ?

Yuuri: it’s all kazus fault by the way 

Phichit: of course. There’s a reason I only like you. 

Yuuri: kazu FaceTimed him 

Phichit: :o

Yuuri: on my phone. 

Phichit: well, at least you don’t have to explain. 

Yuuri: viktor said fuck

Phichit : Yuuri!! Language !! :o

Yuuri: but that’s what he said. In Russian. But I know what he said anyway.

Phichit: yeah, you always gotta learn curse words first. 

Phichit: but. He’s coming to japan ? So that sounds … really good considering. 

Yuuri: it’s a big problem 

Phichit: you think everything’s a big problem mr. Anxiety 

Yuuri: we also said we like each other. Viktor said love, actually. 

Phichit: you’ve been in love with viktor since before you hit puberty. You found each other on a poodle forum. And the problem??

Yuuri : where do I start

Phichit : he was your gay awakening. Let him be your gay bedding 

Yuuri: there are at least five problems with that phichit

Phichit: good. What’s number one 

Yuuri: I kind of share all of the important parts

Phichit : oh

Phichit: fair. 

Phichit : Wait. 

Phichit : is it like your hands ?? Does only one of you feel your dick?? Who works it ?

Yuuri: oh my god

Phichit: asking the important questions, Yuuri 

Yuuri: why do I have to answer

Phichit: because I’m going to help you get into viktor nikiforov's pants 

Yuuri: it’s … kind of shared. So like. We have to… talk about it. Or it’s wierd. And hard to sleep through 

Phichit : oh honey 

 

Viktor’s deep dive into google was interrupted by a DM to viktor’s Instagram account. It is actually is Makkachins, but it doesn’t matter. 

Phichit-chu: hello  
Phichit-chu: I am Yuuri Katsukis best friend   
Makkachin-o: Hello.  
Makkachin-o: how… close are you two?  
Phichit-chu: closer than kazu. (｀・∀・´)

Makkachin-o: how did you meet?

Phichit-chu: a very poorly planned family vacation

Phichit: yuutopia is so good though ?? Ask mama Katsuki to make you katsudon!!!

Makkachin-o: May I ask something ?

Phichit-chu: only because I’m about to grill you like a Red Robin burger

Makkachin-o: why aren’t you friends with kazu?

Phichit-chu : because Yuuri is an honest mess 

Phichit-chu: and he can watch the king and the skater five times more than kazu can. 

Makkachin-o: Oh. Interesting. 

Phichit-chu: I hear you are in love with Yuuri Katsuki. I wanted to let you know. No backsies

Makkachin-o: I… I don’t understand, but I don’t want to back off Yuuri. 

Phichit-chu: (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖).

Phichit-chu: Yuuri is the best thing that will ever happen to your gold plated booty 

Makkachin-o: I get to see him in 6 days and 18 hours 

Phichit-chu: hm

Phichit-chu: acceptable.


	3. Arrival

It took Viktor half an hour and some casual flirting to get his PR manager to add an extra day to his trip. He tol Katya that Yakov knows and approves (he doesn’t) and that it will allow him more time to show off Japan to his millions of Instagram followers. He has already decided that he will deal with the reality (he is staying in a dying bathhouse with his internet boyfriend and his conjoined twin) later.

The more nervous Yuuri is, the more pictures of Vicchan he takes. Viktor hit photo number ten before he starts a voice call.

“Viktor?” Yuuri sounds worn thin, his soft voice shaking. Even though Yuuri refused video chat, they had been talking on the phone for nearly as long as they had been messaging.

“Yuuri,” Just hearing Yuuri’s voice is a panacea, and Viktor isn’t even anxious-- he’s excited. Or at least, that is what he is telling himself he is. “Talk to me.”

“I’m waiting for you to freak out and abandon me,” The words came out in a rush, punctuated by a gulp of a sob. “I’m sorry. You said it was okay, and I got your flight information, but…”

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” Viktor closed his eyes, willing Yuuri to try to feel as calm as Viktor tried to sound. “I’m not going to freak out,”

“You’re lying,” Yuuri’s voice pitched higher into panic. “It’s weird if you don’t freak out!”

“That’s not very kind to yourself,” Viktor laughed humorlessly. It worked, though. Yuuri took a breath, fighting to keep it even.

“It kind of seemed like a dream, you know? You, being Viktor… and then… we kept talking. After high school, I kind of gave up on finding anyone.. Getting married… anything.”

“I’m glad I could be Viktor for you,” Viktor mused, fighting to bite back a silly smile. “Do you want to get married?” He grinned when Yuuri squeaked adorably into the phone.

“No no no! I mean yes! Maybe! I mean, isn’t it kind of early to talk about that?”

Viktor hummed. Yuuri was the first person, outside of Chris, to actually get to know him as a person. Sure, he had friends at the rink, and people he knew from the grocery store and through competing at a world level. But how many of them wished him good morning and good night… sent them pictures of poodle-shaped trees, snapshots of different brands of his favorite kind of tea? Yakov knew the difference between his press smile and his real smile, but he was paid to notice. Yakov didn’t make playlists of cute animal videos and stay up to 4 am watching them with him when Viktor started feeling low. 

“Cinderella married her prince after one night,” Viktor said, letting silence fall between them. Unlike with the media, it was comfortable with Yuuri.There was something about it that just made him feel like Yuuri was listening and thinking about what had just been said.

“You’re embarrassing,” Yuuri murmured, a smile in his voice.  
“You just thought that?” Kazu’s voice was fuzzy in the background. 

“Oh,” Viktor felt himself flush. “How is Kazu? I forgot...that..”

“Don’t worry, I stopped listening nine months ago,” Kazu’s voice rose, only to be replaced by Yuuri’s displeased muttering.

“Yuuri… does he… um...read our texts?” Viktors voice dropped in volume. Technically there wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about. Yuuri had been the subject of a few wet dreams… but Viktor had been smart enough to keep any and all selfies clothed below the belt.

“No,” Yuuri answered immediately. “He has his own phone.”

“All the boring romantic gooey stuff is on Yuuri’s side,” Kazu drawled in the background. “I usually listen to music, but Vicchan got hungry and ate my headphone,”

“Bad Vicchan,” Viktor growled, earning laughter from both of the men on the other end of the phone line.

“I don’t get it,” Viktor whined.

“Vicchan is a nickname for Victor. Yuuri named his poodle after you.” Kazu laughed

“Awww, Yuuri. That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard!” Viktor cooed. 

“I’m going to die,” Yuuri mumbled. Viktor tried to imagine his cheeks, burning red from embarrassment. He tried to imagine holding Yuuri’s face in his hands, kissing them and drinking in Yuuri’s warmth.

“Yuu-- Kazu, how do you both know english so well?” Viktor redirected the conversation. Teasing Yuuri could be fun, but after a panic attack… He didn’t want to push it.

“Minako-sensei,” The twins said in unison. It was almost eerie.

“She was always around growing up. She taught us how to dance, and ice skate…” Yuuri mused. Viktor gasped.

“You can skate?” Viktor’s more ridiculous daydreams came flooding back to him. After being pushed back after their first video call.

“Not very well…” The disappointment in Yuuri’s voice was palpable. “It’s hard to jump.. And get inside and outside edges.. As two people…”

“As… two?”

“Yuuri is right. I am all left.” Kazu interjected sounding a little terse. “Arm and leg.”

“I’m a little shorter than Kazu too…” Yuuri added softly.

“Wow,” Viktor said softly. “I have a lot to learn.”

~~  
The hardest part wasn’t packing, or even navigating Fukuoka airport. It was waiting. Viktor was blessed by the fated move of the trophy out of Tokyo to an equally international city. There was plenty of English, and a sea of tourists to swim along with. Yes, the pain was in the wait.

Waiting for the train to the city. Waiting for the transfer to the Karatsu line. The slow creep of the seventies-era-orange train into the station.

Viktor could feel a Makkachin-esque whine creep from his throat.

Japan was gorgeous. Especially on an early morning train, when the sun just started to rise over the mountains. Back home, they could be covered in snow. Here, they were dark and green and went on as far as the eye can see. Neon signs lit up the cities, before the scenera trickled into blue ceramic tiled roofs and short cement block buildings.

Viktor put a lid on his excitement by scrolling through his phone. A picture from MAkkachin’s dog sitter. A selfie from Yuuri and Kazu sent just before Viktor had boarded his first plane.

Yuuri was gorgeous. Kazu, by extension, should be too, but it was already too late for Viktor. He was already head over heels for learning Yuuri’s little visual mannerisms. How his mouth hangs open slightly, as if he’s constantly in wonder. A soft smile and round cheeks. Kazu, despite being nearly a perfect carbon copy, holds his mouth in more of a smirk and his hair cut shorter on the sides.

Viktor jolted out of his skin at the announcement in the overheated train-- the nasally Hasetsu. Hasetsu-eki from whatever uniformed man was in charge of the train. His heart beat in his throat as he watched the platform roll into view.

Viktor was alone on the train-- the last stop on the line-- and the platform was empty. Empty, but for a tall, lithe woman with brown hair, standing with her back to the train. Either she was lecturing the row of plastic chairs or--

Viktor froze.

A phone screen image and the one before him...were a world of difference. His breath left him, sucked away as he stared. It was unreal.

Yuu-- They sat on the bench, partially blocked by the woman in front of them. Yuuri fidgeted, his fingers picking at the plastic seam at the edge of his seat. Yuuri’s eyes were on the train, but unseeing, fogged up by nerves. Kazu had his head turned to the woman, arguing with her, their entire body swaying softly side to side. Yuuri’s foot bounced on the ground, reminding Viktor of Makkachin when she’s excited.

Seeing them together-- two heads melting down to one body… Yuuri was right.  
Viktor was freaking out. A little bit.

Which ended up perfect. He stalled long enough to see Yuuri’s eyes light up with recognition. To see him jump to his feet, Kazu startling as they stumbled to their feet.

“Viktor!” Yuuri called out, his voice sounding sweeter than any water in a desert or confection in a cake shop.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called back, Yuuri’s smile infectious. He collided with them, hugging Yuuri (and Kazu-- not that Viktor care to correct himself at that second).

The woman behind them turned, watching with a hilariously suspicious frown, her hands on her hips.

“Oh--- sorry,” Viktor pulled back from the hug. Kazu looked vaguely uncomfortable, while Yuuri had already started to flush from the casual contact. “I should-- ask-- Kazu, right?”

The woman smiled-- barely.

“It’s okay. Really!” Yuuri said a little too fast and a little louder than necessary. “We talked about it already.” Viktor watched Yuuri’s adams apple bop as he swallowed back his nerves. 

“Oh,” Viktor felt his own cheeks flush. “Okay… Good.”

“Minako-sensei, you’re going to kill him with that look,” Kazu added flatly. Viktor was distracted by Yuuri’s sparkling eyes and nervous smile.

“Ignore me, Kazu! I’m just here to make sure he’s real.” Minako’s smile was forced and looked the tiniest bit sour.

“He’s really...real.” Yuuri said breathlessly.

“I mean. That he’s not media, or some sexual deviant!”

All three men choked.

“I--I assure you, M-miss Minako.. I’m not,” Viktor stuttered.  
“I’ll get your suitcase.” Yuuri muttered, Kazu dragging his heel at the whirlwind of activity.

Viktor, stunned, let Yuuri wheel his grey hard-case suitcase onto the escalator up into the main station. At least, with Yuuri’s back to him, he could stare unabashedly. Look at the soft curve of his neck, the line of his shoulder.

The carefully hand-stitched collar buttoned into the neckhole of his navy blue sweater, separating it into two halves. 

If Viktor lowered his eyes just so, staring at the steps of the escalator, he could almost mistake them for one person.

But even from their short time together in the midst of the truth-- Viktor couldn't pretend.

He could see what Yuuri had meant when he said he was shorter-- it was hard to tell in shoes, but he stood on the ball of his foot, while Kazu’s foot stays planted firmly flat.

Yuuri continued to fidget-- playing with the sticker-tags placed on the suitcase by the airlines. Kazu hand stayed still by his side, held just so that Viktor could spot the ballet trained into him.  
Somehow, the fidgeting was endearing. Viktor had spent so long working on hiding himself from the world under a mask-- it was refreshing to see someone who wears it so honestly.

“Let me hold it and, I don’t know. Hold hands,” Kazu muttered, making Yuuri’s ears turn pink.

“It-- it was a long flight, wasn’t it? You can go in the baths.. And relax.. The hot water is really good for your muscles.” Yuuri chattered instead, nearly tripping over the lip at the end of the escalator.

“Can you show me them?” Viktor smiled brightly, Minako’s mouth a tight line. “Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! They are HIGHLY motivating and have made a bad week much better. I was expecting backlash for the unique subject matter, and I am happily mistaken so far. <3
> 
> I am pretty much following my muse here.
> 
> Next chapter: the onsen, katsudon, and home videos
> 
> Random aside: Kazu's full name is Kazuhisa. Mari and Yuuri canonically use the same kanji that their father (Toshiya) uses. In dad's name, it's read as toshi, in Mari and Yuuri its 'ri' and in Kazuhisa.. its 'Kazu'. I like to imagine that ' Yuuri' was the planned name, and then Kazu was a surprise.


	4. Onsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you subscribed, and still aren't getting notifications-- I'm sorry! I got a response from Ao3, and unfortunately anonymous collections have a problem with subscriptions. They are aware of it, but theres no timeframe for a fix. I can't promise a sold update schedule, but let me know if you want me to poke you when there's a new chapter!

Yuuri didn’t end up taking Viktor’s hand, but it turned out for the best. The station is smaller than Fukuoka, but still busy, and Minako keeps them on their toes. She walked as quickly as she could, pulling Viktor’s suitcase into the trunk before anyone could intercept it.

“Oh… Yuuri, I…” Viktor ducked into the trunk of the grey sedan, unzipping the top of his suitcase. He pulled out the plastic case-- he had to check it, but had coerced an agreement from the florist that it would last the trip. “Here,” Viktor smiled-- it was easy to do. It was easy to smile for real in front of Yuuri too.

Only one hand reached out to take the rose-covered teddy bear. He reached out, touching the plastic box reverently, his cheeks blushed a perfect shade of pink.

“There’s thirty-five,” Viktor said, holding the case steady. “Flowers, I mean. Uneven numbers. You can’t split it up.” Viktor watched Yuuri’s face light up, his teeth biting his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling.

“Thank you.” He said shyly. “Kazu?” He added, his voice lower. Kazu lifted their other-- his? Hand, taking the box from Viktor. Yuuri immediately cradled it toward his chest protectively. They seemed to work in wordless harmony afterwards, climbing into the backseat with Viktor, lifting the box to eye level on the short drive to Yuu-topia.

Viktor had been so excited about the prospect of Yuuri that he had forgotten about the rest of his trip. He’d been to Japan before, and out of his home country too many times to think. But he’d never traveled out of big cities, and rarely ever had time to relax. Here he was, sponsored to show his face and look interested, with an entire day to himself. Viktor wasn’t even sure he knew how to relax. He immediately thought of where to take pictures to share to instagram.. To send to Yuuri.. Before he jolted back to reality.

Yuuri was here.

And photographs were not safe territory.

Most of the photos Yuuri had sent before the fateful Facetime call had been of his poodle. The first glimpse of Yuuri’s face Viktor had ever seen had only come after Viktor had drunkenly confessed to his crush. Viktor had visited the website for the onsen, horribly dated as it was. Their names were listed under the staff page, but they were the only ones without a photo, six years out-of-date or not.

The view was breathtaking. They slowed, parking in front of an ornate gate with a sculpted blue ceramic roof. The roof continued down the wall, red paper lanterns hung every few feet. The packed dirt of the front yard was raked in neat rows, pine trees bent into soft shapes. A small pond and bamboo fountain trickled just to the left of the main entrance. It was exotic and homey all at once. Viktor’s heart beat faster at the excited bark that came the moment they passed the doorway. Vicchan stood on the edge of the raised main floor, dancing on his tiny paws and barking even more when Yuuri and Kazu stepped in front of Viktor. 

Most of the inn looked to be made of dark, polished wood, a large main room with tables laden with local specialties and souvenirs. Viktor couldn’t help but coo at Vicchan, his heart softening at the heartily wagging tail of the poodle. He yipped back, licking Yuuri’s face furiously the second he sat down to pull off his shoes. Kazu got the same treatment, but he wrinkled his nose, while Yuuri just laughed.

“Irra--- oh, Hello!” Hiroko-- who looked the same as her picture on her website-- smiled sweetly, patting Viktor on the forearm. She was wearing her work uniform-- a pink jinbei , purple apron and blue jacket emblazoned with the onsens name on the collar.

“Welcome to Japan,” Hiroko said, her accent much thicker than her sons, but her smile just as sweet. Viktor could see where Yuuri got his round cheeks and his warm eyes from immediately.

It was weird. By all rights, Kazu should be just as attractive as Yuuri. They were, irrefutably, identical twins, the same DNA-- to a fault, the same below the shoulders.

But even growing up in close quarters, Viktor could tell that they were different. Yuuri wore, and easily hid behind his glasses. Kazu somehow escaped needing glasses--or wore contacts, and his gaze could pierce right through you. Kazu was all confidence and carefulness, while Yuuri was all soft edges, unsure honesty and awkward back-tracking. 

Viktor had put off really thinking about his predicament-- the reality of the situation, really, for the past week. He had focused on the trip itself, practiced commentating, since he wasn’t obligated to actually skate at the NHK Trophy. 

But. It was really, really hard to ignore it now.

Yuuri lifted Vicchan up, his little wet nose touching Viktor’s. His little body wiggled excitedly, and he licked at Viktor’s face just as he did as Yuuri’s. 

“Oh my god,” Viktor cooed. “I love him,” He felt like he was going to die-- Vicchan was dressed in a miniature of Hiroko’s uniform-- down to the tiny Japanese lettering on the collar. It was so cute that it nearly beat out Viktor’s favorite outfit-- the tiny dog-jeans paired with a chic black V-neck. It had everything to do with the fashion and not with the fact that it was the outfit in a picture Yuuri sent right before telling Viktor that he liked him.

“He loves you too,” Yuuri smiled shyly, holding Vicchan out. Viktor took him, cradling the toy poodle in his arms.

“Are you hungry, Vikutoru?” Hiroko patted his back. “Lunchtime?”

“Taben, kaasan. Onsen hairubai.” Kazu muttered. Yuuri looked a little flustered.

“Un. Hairu.” Viktor rarely heard Yuuri speaking Japanese, and somehow… it sounded attractive in the moment. “Let’s go to the onsen?” He added in english. “Mari can get the suitcase.” He added, before heading down the main hallway a little too quickly. Vicchan jumped out of Viktor’s arms in haste to follow his favorite human.

Yuuri and Kazu’s height difference was even more apparently out of shoes. Yuuri walked on his toes, but they somehow kept their easy grip.

“Uh, it’s lunch time, so most people will be at work. It’ll be empty.” Yuuri said, pausing at the first row of lockers. “First, you… you… get naked.” He blushed again. “I’ll get you a towel.” He turned on his feel, Kazu sighing but following, pushing aside the door of a wooden cabinet and pulling out a fluffy and very tiny white towel.

“Thank you… “ Viktor took it, his fingers brushing Yuuri’s.

“Can we join?” Kazu said, breaking the awkward silence. “I mean, it would be weird if we just left you… but I know things are… complicated.”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, a deer in the headlights.

“Please.” Viktor said emphatically. He tried not to stare as they pulled off their clothing next to him. He tried not to take in the smooth expanse of creamy skin-- the dip of Yuuri’s--- Kazu’s--- their waist before it melted into hips. Viktor tried not to feel so incredibly gay, but it felt like asking water to not be wet.

The chest. The chest was a safe place to look. He tried not to think about who would feel his mouth on the nipple in the middle of their chest, or how he wanted to bite Yuuri’s perfect collar bone. Was that possible?

Viktor placed the towel over his hips, trying to hide the evidence of exactly where his brain was going. Yuuri definitely had the body of the dancer, even if he shared it.

“First, you clean up, then you get in the bath.” Yuuri stuttered nervously, walking ahead to the green tiled shower room. There were four rows of four showers, each one feeding into a faucet. Each booth sat low to the ground, a plastic bucket and stool sitting in front of each mirror. Identical bottles of shampoo and body soap sat at each station. Viktor sat first and reached for the shower head, while Yuuri dumped a bucket of standing water over his head. Kazu sputtered. 

“Hey-- a little warning?” He bit out, even though he supposedly had used his own hand to lift it over their heads.

“Yuuri will get your back for you,” Kazu added while Viktor was in mid-lather. He froze-- the soap was incredibly floral, but not a kind of scent he could place. It was quiet for a moment.

“Thank you,” Viktor turned toward the twins. He could feel the anxiety pour from Yuuri. His touch was feather-light, the wet washcloth barely grazing his skin.

“Here-- you don’t have to.” Yuuri held the bucket back when Viktor went to dump it over his head. “Lean back.” Yuuri delicately rinsed the shampoo from his hair, the spray from the shower massaging his scalp. Viktor fought back shivers when Yuuri brushed back his hair.

They hadn’t even kissed yet, and this felt more intimate than any touch Viktor had given himself to.

“The main bath will be the best. It’s the hottest, and it has natural salts.” Yuuri spoke in a nervous stream, leading him outside. It was breathtaking-- the stone-paved paths, the greenery draped rocks and rising steam… and the unique body leading him to it.

All the saunas in Russia did not compare to the onsen. Viktor had visited one when he did an ice show in Tokyo, but it had been a closet-sized bath in a hotel, with barely enough room to stretch out in. Here, Viktor could float, stretching his arms out as far as they could go, and still allow Yuuri and Kazu enough room.

They sunk low in the water, the steam masking their shared shoulders. The hot water relaxed them-- Yuuri’s soft cheek resting against Kazu’s.

“What’s it like?” Viktor asked, stupefied by relaxation and emblazoned by the relaxed atmosphere.

“What’s like?” Yuuri asked. Kazu wasn’t fooled.

“Like our life. We were born like this. It’s like asking what its like having blue eyes. It just is.” Kazu added flatly.

“Don’t be rude,” Yuuri whispered, his gaze dropping into the water.

“Minako-sensei wanted us to dance. She tried with Mari. I think she really had her heart set on us when she found out our mother was pregnant. She didn’t give up, for a long time. That’s what I like about her.” Kazu went on.

“Give up?” Viktor felt his voice soften to match Yuuri’s.

“We learned to dance. But even Minako-sensei forgot what the world was really like. We got old enough to realize that it wasn’t about dancing, it was about the freak show. People stare. You get used to it. No one in Hasetsu cares anymore. We’ll help out in the inn, until being a miracle wears out and we can’t anymore.”

“Kazu,” Yuuri whispered, and Viktor’s heart plunged into ice.

“Can’t?”  
“When you act like this, it makes me want to get away from you,” Yuuri bit out.

“Good luck. I have the stronger heart.” Kazu’s lips turned into a cat like smirk. “Viktor. How long is it going to take you to give up on Yuuri?”

Viktor’s eyes shot up from the water. “I’m sorry?”

“How long.”

“I don’t intend on giving up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taben, kaasan. Onsen hairubai.” We can't eat, mom. We're going to go the hot springs. (saga dialect)  
> “Un. Hairu.” Yes, we're going to bathe
> 
>  
> 
> Up next: a wet dream


	5. Wet dream

 

After drying off and dressing in forest green robes, Viktor is treated to the best meal of his life. It’s hard to wonder at his boyfriend eating-- each twin holding a pair of chopsticks and  eating out of the same bowl of  _ katsudon _ with unspoken coordination.   Viktor has years of practice of eating abroad, but he still struggles with scooping the rice up with chopsticks and tearing his eyes away from Yuuri. Hiroko wordlessly dropped a spoon next to his bowl, patting his shoulder lightly.  Viktor can only manage a smile, his mouth full of savory egg and a bite of juicy fried pork. There’s no way this is on his meal plan, but it doesn’t matter. A smile is back on Yuuri’s face, and Viktor wants to keep it there. 

 

Viktor closes his eyes, if only to enjoy the savory  _ umami  _  magic  Hiroko added to the eggs. It 

even soaked into the rice, flavoring it perfectly.  He had always struggled with the plain pairing of rice in Asian cuisine.  He’s always loved all food-- the flavor, the texture, nothing held him back.  His only urge was to pour salt or sauce onto the rice, to add an extra kick. He rarely got to-- mainly because he was always too excited about the duck blood or congee dish he ordered first.

 

Every bite was perfection here. 

 

“Here, Viktor. Home made.” Hiroko returned with a clay cup, perfectly round ice cubes floating in something smelling strongly of alcohol.  “ _ Umeshu.” _

Hiroko looks right at her sons after Viktor blinks, smiling blankly up at the hostess.

 

“Um… plum sake? Wine?” Yuuri stuttered. There’s a grain of rice stuck to Yuuri’s bottom lip. Viktor had the sudden urge to lick it off, but seeing Yuuri’s tongue dart out is just as good.

 

Hiroko sets an entire glass jar of it on the table, along with a matching cup for Yuuri and Kazu. The wine, in a clear vessel, is a yellow-green tint, with green plums sitting in a pile at the bottom of the jar.

 

Kazu shoots back an entire glass of it before Viktor takes his second sip.

By the time they finish the meal, it is mid-afternoon. Viktor feels delightfully floaty from the wine, his stomach the only thing weighing him down.  The jar is empty, and Yuuri sitting across the table becomes too great a distance.

 

“Yuuri~ I want to know all about you,” Viktor cooed, bumping shoulders with him again.  Yuuri’s cheeks were delightfully rosy, his palm pressed into the tatami behind him. Kazu is quiet, staring at his phone in his hand.

 

“Y-you already know all of it,” Yuuri’s blush deepened when Viktor slides down to lay his head in their lap.  “I… I live with Kazu… I like dogs.” Vicchan was still busy licking bowls clean in a corner of the room. 

 

“You dance ballet,” Viktor hummed. Yuuri even looks nice from below. 

 

“Just with Minako-sensei…” Yuuri mumbled.  His eyes meet Viktor’s, the room quiet. It’s not uncomfortable… it’s quite the opposite.  Viktor hasn’t felt this safe in years. Yuuri’s hand skims the back of his head, touching the whorl at the crown of his head. Before Viktor can summon his dramatic side, his fingers skim his scalp and comb through his hair. A shiver of pleasure ran from his stomach up his spine.

 

“You’re far more interesting…” Yuuri’s voice was soft, just like his touch.  Viktor’s eyelashes flutter, breath sucking into his lungs when Yuuri traced the curve of his ear.

 

“Yuuri, Kazu! Hasetsu Castle?” Hiroko called from the door of the room. Vicchan has managed to scoot the bowls across the floor and to the door. Hiroko collected them, Vicchan’s tail wagging as he followed her back to the kitchen.

 

The tender  atmosphere is broken, popped like a bubble. 

 

“Do you have enough energy?” Yuuri asked, Kazu grunting and setting his phone with a clunk onto the table.

 

Viktor would rather spend the entire day with his head in Yuuri’s lap, with Yuuri’s hand  all over him. But the NHK trophy starts tomorrow, and this is his only chance to see into Yuuri’s daily life.

 

They slip back into their shoes, abandoning the car to walk down the narrow road toward the town center. Hasetsu castle sits high above the town, watching the ceramic tile roofs.  Some houses have drying orange fruit hanging just outside their windows. A house at the end of the street has a plastic chandelier contraption, each clip holding the headless (yet not spineless) body  of a skinned fish.

 

They walk a block before they get stopped by an old- bent over woman. The only words Viktor can recognize is ‘ _ Yuu-Kazu’  _ , and he can only assume they’re talking about him when the woman jabs a finger at him.  Yuuri is easier to understand, even in Japanese. Viktor can catch  _ Rosshia _ and  _ Aisu sukeeto _ on his lips. The old woman is a lost cause-- he can’t parse a single word. It doesn't matter-- she doesn’t say a single word, disappearing into her house-- which on second look, may be a storefront. She returned with a bag of white stringy dried meat, holding it out to Viktor with a toothless smile.

 

“Yobukoika,” She grunted, patting Viktor’s hand on top of the plastic bag.

 

“A---arigato?” Viktor stammered, glancing back at the twins.

 

“Squid,” Kazu translated. Whatever  was in the bag didn’t look like squid in the slightest.  There was only one thing Viktor Nikiforov is scared of, and  he had yet to meet a single bat in Hasetsu.

 

He pulled the twist-tie off, pulling a stringy bit of meat  and popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened immediately, the old woman laughing hoarsely. She said something again, but Viktor could only manage a blank smile as he tried to chew.. And chew… and chew.

 

“Good?” Yuuri asked, finally in english.

 

“It is… good.” Viktor swallowed, the meat thick and ropey as it dragged down his throat. Yuuri said a hurried thanks, before pulling at Viktor’s arm. There was at least a kilo of meat. It would take him a year to chew it at least. Viktor tried his best to express his thanks through a smile before Yuuri pulled him around the corner.

 

“YuuriKazu!” A man yelled at them after a peaceful ten minutes of walking. Yuuri stumbled, looking exasperated before plastering a polite smile as he turned around.

 

No one on the street seemed to separate their names like Hiroko had.

 

Kazu did the most of the talking this time. Viktor slunk in closer to Yuuri, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Are you always this popular?” He hummed. Yuuri flushed adorably.

 

“They are asking about the handsome foreigner,” Yuuri whispered back.  

 

By the time they reached the castle, Viktor  was carrying a chirimen-goldfish phone charm , a pocket mirror and a glass bottle of soda.  Everyone had been eager to share a piece of Japan with them. 

 

It was completely different than the curt nod from people he passed in the street.

Yuuri had refused a few offers for a meal,  gesturing toward the castle towering above them.

 

The climb up the hill was bad enough-- but the inside of the castle was all narrow and steep staircases. Only the glass cases holding ninja gear were well lit, the rest of the building dark wood and close quarters.  By the time they reached the lookout, Viktor was tired. He was an athlete, sure, but the ice was wide and welcoming. His muscles were used to open air.

 

He wanted nothing else to drape himself across Yuuri-- and Kazu, by proxy, and stare out across the town they had just crossed. They could see the entire town-- to the coast, to the blue roof of Yuu-topia and the seaweed farm rafts out in the water.

 

“There’s Minako-sensei’s studio…” Yuuri pointed to another building. Viktor settled with resting his hand on Yuuri’s back, careful to keep it to the right. Yuuri became flustered after the simple touch, but didn’t move away.

 

They walked back  a different road back home, under a shopping arcade.  Viktor stopped in every convenience store-- his favorite part of visiting Japan. He knew enough not to eat while walking, but it didn't stop him from buying a liter carton of peach-flavored water.  He always was amused by Japanese service-- the long paper wrapped straw tucked into the bag with his water, the automatic bowing. They left Lawson with a pocket full of Kairo pocket warmers. Yuuri sipped from his water carton-shyly, turning pink at the thought of an indirect kiss.

 

They ducked into an arcade at the bottom floor of a 100 yen shop. Viktor delighted in the automatic fairy floss machine. He pulled Yuuri and Kazu into every single purikura booth, emptying his wallet on photo stickers. He shamelessly picked out the couple template  in each booth-- he had plenty of practice from his time in Tokyo. It was the perfect excuse to hug Yuuri close-- to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. It didn’t matter that Kazu looked bored in every shot. Yuuri looked delighted.

 

Hiroko made  _ dagojiru  _  for dinner, a miso dumpling soup and a local specialty according to  Yuuri. A bottle of sake appeared at the table again. Viktor was led to his futon feeling dreamy and well-fed again. His heart beat faster when he saw the mattress sitting on Yuuri and Kazu’s bedroom floor.  He hadn’t expected his own room-- especially in space-conscious country… but it seemed… intimate.

 

Yuuri and Kazu didn’t sleep for another two hours, Viktor dragged down by jet lag. It gave him enough privacy to feel comfortable enough to strip down to his underwear and settle down between the sheets. He could smell the sweetness of the tatami and the soft floral notes of laundry detergent.  He closed his eyes, trying to commit it to memory.

 

His mind slipped into an easy sleep.

 

_ Yuuri’s mouth nipped at his neck, a hungry love-bite. “Please, Vitya,” He gasped. Another mouth bit at his shoulder, soft skin sliding against his. _

_ Yuuri’s-- Kazu--- Yuuri’s cock rubbed against Viktor’s, a shiver of pleasure jolting through him. He was already slick with pre-cum, taken apart by just Yuuri’s touch. _

_ Viktor’s heart stuttered, his back arching. He mouthed at Yuuri’s chest, sucking on his nipples until Yuuri cried out again.  “Please, please,” his fingernails dug into the skin of Viktor’s back. “Fill me up, Vitya.” He moaned. Viktor’s cock twitched, his hand moving from Yuuri’s waist to cup his butt, raising his hips. _

 

_ Kazu gasped, a second hand grasping for purchase on his skin. _

_ Kazu’s eyelids were heavy, Yuuri’s eyes squeezed shut,  both of their cheeks flushed a delicious pink. _

_ Viktor couldn’t look away when he slipped his fingers into Yuuri-- into them-- struggling to prepare them before  he lost it completely. Their hips bucked up, Yuuri’s heel dragging across his back, toes curling. _

_ “Vi--Vitya--” Yuuri gasped, before another moan escaped from his pink lips.  Their hands dragged down Viktor’s back as he pressed into them. Viktor held his breath, willing himself not to come just from the  heat pressing around him. Yuuri’s eyes opened once Viktor bottomed out, his gaze lustful, his lips dark and lush from kissing and biting at them. His head tilted-- his cheeks brushing against Kazu’s.   Kazu kept his eyes shut, but did not stifle any sounds coming from him. _

 

_ Viktor moved his hips slowly,  but it was enough. He closed his eyes, treasuring Yuuri and Kazu curling around him as they came twitching. Viktor slid his hands down their body,  down their sticky and slick stomach and up their overstimulated cock. One touch was enough-- they squeezed tighter around him, and Viktor came. His knees went weak, the pleasure swirling in his stomach. _

  
  


He woke up breathless, his panties sticking to him uncomfortably. He could hear Yuuri snore in the bed a few feet away.

Shame burned on his cheeks.

 

He had it bad. Real bad.


	6. Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted the first three chapters as Anonymous, but as of today I took it out of the Anon collection.
> 
> I was scared of the reaction it would get, but I've gotten a better reaction than expected... and I've realized that people will think what they will no matter what I do. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Viktor had woken up before Yuuri and Kazu, but Hiroko had found him before he could wander for long. She directed him to the shower, showing him how to use it.

“Yuuri’s.” Hiroko tapped a shampoo bottle, then touched her hair. “This… body soap.” She touched the bottle next to it. “Please try.” She pulled a fluffy brown towel from a cabinet, smiling sweetly and patting Viktor’s arm.

She took the shame burning his cheeks as nerves. “Okay? It’s okay. Yuuri is very very happy.”  
Viktor could almost feel steam coming off of him. “And… Kazu?”

Hiroko laughed. Her smile reminded Viktor of Yuuri-- or rather, it was the other way. “Kazu… no hero like you and Yuuri. No girls, no boys… only dance and art.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Yuuri… love… Kazu…work.” She clearly struggled for the english, but seemed perfectly happy. She left with another motherly pat to the arm.  
Viktor took the longest and coldest shower he could.

It would be rude to wake Yuuri up, and too personal to watch him sleep… So Viktor wandered into the kitchen. It was strange. He was in a resort, but he was sharing rooms and had Yuuri’s shampoo scent in his hair. He hadn’t needed it, but it kind of felt… romantic. To have the scent of his boyfriend on him.

They had technically been dating for longer than this visit. Viktor hadn’t been expecting it-- he was busy with traveling and training. A poodle forum had been Chris’ suggestion for making friends outside of the sport. Completely platonic, no strings attached.

Except Yuuri and his stupid little dog jeans had won his heart.

Six months ago, three months into talking every day, Viktor had admitted who he was.

Yuuri had freaked out. Viktor had been disappointed, but not surprised. Conversation grew stilted. Viktor worried about all the things he had confessed to his internet friend, until after three days of silence, he was back. 

Within a week, Yuuri had confessed. Viktor was his idol, a dream that never came to fruition. 

Viktor had jokingly asked “So you have a crush on me?”

He had already drunkenly confessed. He was ready to tease and play.

He hadn’t expected Yuuri to say yes.

Or to be in his house, sitting with his mother while she dragged out photo albums.

“Here… Yuuri and Kazu.. on ice.” Hiroko lifted the first thick volume, opening it to a specific page. She tapped a photo of the two around ten years old. Yuuri’s face was rounder,, soft with baby fat. His smile was bright, his arm elegantly out to the side and his toe behind him. Kazu’s eyes were on the girl with a ponytail next to them, her smile just as bright and infectious.

“Ah!” Hiroko tapped another photo, her smile widening into a grin. “It’s you!” She teased, tapping the photo of Yuuri and Kazu holding one of the first posters Viktor ever remembered posing for during Juniors. “Yuuri’s love… and Kazu’s love.” Beneath the ice skating photos was a photo from Kazu’s profile, his expression serious and cheek smeared with paint. Another angle showed both of the boys, Yuuri with a smudge of green paint on his nose. On the next page, Hiroko showed off a photoshoot from the twins’ first piano recital. Yuuri looked terrified, and Viktor was torn between being amused and feeling sorry for the younger version of Yuuri. Off of the ice, Yuuri tended to hide his face against Kazu’s. 

“They really split their time…” Viktor murmured under his breath. Hiroko hummed, nodding her head. Viktor went to pull at another album-- he wasn’t sure how much Yuuri on ice he could handle without getting a cavity.

“Ah. Surprise..” Hiroko said somewhat solemnly as Viktor flipped it open to a photo of a much younger woman in a hospital robe. She looked tired, holding swaddled babies too narrow at the middle in her arms. 

“Wow…” Viktor breathed. It wasn’t how strange it was, seeing babies with two heads, babies-- which Viktor thought was odd already. It was getting such an intimate peek into Yuuri’s life so easily.

“Oh. Here is Omiyamairi.” Hiroko tapped a photo of an older woman with short curly hair holding the twins against her chest, draped in an adult-sized navy blue tied behind the woman’s back. “First… shrine…. Hmmm..” Hiroko frowned, tapping her bottom lip.

“Visit?” Viktor supplied. His mind wandering to what Yuuri’s child would look like--- as sweet as he was? Did Viktor dare to dream what their family would look like, however physically impossible it was?   
Viktor had kept his fantasies strictly to Yuuri as a person, as that is who he knew best. The voice on the other end of the phone line, the man who always said good morning and good night. Viktor, despite talking every day with Yuuri, had still only a few closely cropped photos until the week before.

Viktor loved Yuuri. But Viktor was also dealing with it incredibly well because the Yuuri Viktor had been dating long-distance and the Yuuri 20 meters away in Japan, sharing a body with his brother…. They were two different people.

But… The NHK Trophy would change that.

A walk in the park with Vicchan would change that.

It had to.


	7. Mon Ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to add 'angst' to the tags!

Thankfully, the photo albums were put away by the time Yuuri and Kazu rushed down the stairs.

“I’m so sorry! You should’ve woken us up!” Yuuri stutters, the two of them collapsing into a chair at the dinner table. Viktor is nearly done with breakfast already. Hiroko sets down a plate of food, and Yuuri and Kazu grab a pair of chopsticks each from the cup on the table.

“It’s fine. Opening ceremonies don’t start for another three hours.” Viktor propped his chin in his hands, watching the twins from across the table.

Vicchan begs from under the table, his little paws batting at Viktor’s bare feet. 

“But--we need to get there, and you’re a guest, so you can’t be late.” Viktor can tell Yuuri is anxious, even though he has mostly known him as a voice and text on a screen.

“It’s fine, Yuuri. This is vacation for me.” Viktor tries to reassure Yuuri. He reaches out, stroking Yuuri’s hand. A blush immediately blooms on his cheeks. A stray grain of rice is stuck to his lips, but kissing it off would be too forward. Even after that… dream last night.

The train ride back to Fukuoka is quiet. Viktor plays with the handle of his suitcase. He’d rather stay with Yuuri the whole trip, but JSF provided a hotel room, and he has already intruded enough. Kazu has prepared for the trip by wearing ear-buds the entire time, playing with his phone instead of participating in conversation.

Yuuri knows the exact line up of skaters, how they rank, and who is expected to reach the podium. He’s a lifesaver for Viktor, who hadn’t even opened the packet he received in the mail a week earlier.

They transfer to the subway once the train arrives at Hakata station. The station is bustling and full of people, but its easy to notice Yuuri and Kazu hunching over, as if they are trying to hide. Yuuri starts to fidget once they exit Gofukumachi station. Viktor takes his hand, transferring his suitcase to his other side. But once they reach the main avenue into the convention center, they dig in their heels.

“We can’t go in with you.” Yuuri’s eyes are obscured by his bangs, and his shoulder shakes with nerves.

“I’m...sorry?” The crowd parts around them.. Viktor moved to face Yuuri-- and Kazu.

“I--we-- there will be cameras all over you.” Kazu still has his earbuds in, but his eyes are on his brother. 

“Oh.” Viktor’s stomach drops to the floor, though his voice remains even. “Of course-- If that makes you uncomfortable.. I can call Morooka and have something arranged.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri whispers. But there’s no way Viktor could be mad. They’ve grown up with a quiet life, unlike other….cases… like theirs. The media can be brutal.

“I’ll go ahead. I’ll call you, okay?” Viktor placed a light kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. He doesn’t think of it-- its for comfort. He’d do it for Makka a million times.  
Yuuri blushes, but he smiles too, nodding softly.

The day is a little dimmer without Yuuri close to him. Morooka understands the request for privacy, and Yuuri and Kazu get a seat in the competitors green room. Viktor is seated front and center-- no one is competing yet, so he be in the commentators box until after he is formally introduced. He didn’t expect to be together for the whole event-- but not being able to look back and see his boyfriend left a sour taste in his mouth.

When the first group finishes it is finally time for lunch. Viktor rushes through greetings, secretly glad that Yakov isn’t there to see him eschew manners. 

A few skaters are still in the green room, cooling down and slipping into jerseys. Yuuri and Kazu are still huddled in a corner, both their hands curled around a paper cup of hot tea.

“Viktor!” Yuuri smiles, and they stumble onto their feet. Before Viktor can think of it, he flies across the room to sweep Yuuri (and Kazu) up into a hug. Yuuri blushes cutely, again, but he doesn’t shrink away. “You were so cool! I can’t believe you studied Japanese just to compliment the skaters. Twitter was freaking out!”   
Any irritation from being pulled apart is washed away by Yuuri’s adorable mannerisms. Kazu looks bored, still, but the earbuds are gone at least.

“The lunch break isn’t long enough to go out, but I got an extra bento box for my special guest.” Viktor winks, holding up the plastic bag holding the catered food. They curl up on a couch that has seen better days-- and maybe a better decade.

There’s only two pairs of chopsticks, and Viktor doesn’t feel like going through the concierge ordeal again. Especially after trying to explain that the one badge he requested technically was for two people. Yuuri and Kazu take unspoken turns eating from the bento box. Yuuri favors the fish cake, and Kazu eats most of what Viktor assumes is seaweed. Yuuri holds the chopsticks the entire meal.

“What kind of skate would you do? If you competed?” Viktor asks after a sip from a bottle of green tea. He’s craving sugar desperately, but there is ten minutes until stage call, and he wants to spend every second of his time left with Yuuri.

“Uh… I’m not sure. I like Tchaikovsky.” Yuuri blushes again, and Viktor feels his heart flutter. He would say I like it too but he knows that Yuuri knows this. “If… If I really was competing, I’d have you choreograph me something.” Yuuri adds shyly. Viktor melts.

His mind immediately floods with ideas-- mystery--allure-- a body that makes music.  
A shared body.

“What about you, Kazu?” Viktor swallowed, setting his lunch box back into the bag on the short blue carpeting.

Kazu just shrugged, the movement lifting Yuuri’s shoulder a bit too. “Skating is more Yuuri’s thing.”

“Oh… is that so?” Viktor forced a smile.

“You don’t have to include me, you know. I’m fine… and you’re here for Yuuri.” Kazu’s fingers trace a pattern on top of the plastic lid of the bento box.

“I---I was just trying to be polite.” Viktor stuttered.

“I mean… I find you pretty, but that’s it. Yuuri loves you. That’s good enough for me.”

Viktor mouths flopped like a beached fish. He isn’t sure whether to be insulted or relieved.

“I love Yuuri. Too.” He stuttered, and the annoyance on Yuuri’s face fades into another blush.   
The beauty of the moment is ruined by the door to the hallway opening up.

“Viktor. Mon ami.” Viktor knows the voice intimately. It belongs to his best friend, the friend he hadn’t talked to for nearly two weeks.

“Chris… It’s nice to see you.” Viktor’s eyes follow Chris’ gaze. He doesn’t even pretend to be polite, and he stares at Yuuri.

“This is my boyfriend Yuuri.” Viktor fed the spike of protectiveness that rose in his chest, wrapping an arm around Yuuri and Kazu’s body and pulling them into him.

“Your boyfriend has two heads.” Chris said flatly.

“Actually, we’re two people, one body.” Kazu’s tone is flat and deathly cold.

“I… I suppose it is better than a cat fish.” Chris breathed out, pushing back his blond curls.

“Of course we’re better than some stupid fish!” Kazu’s tone goes from cold to outright venomous.

“Chris.” Viktor is an expert at keeping his anger in check. It took nearly a decade of denying himself, to mold himself into the perfect champion, after all.

“I want to leave,” Yuuri’s voice is small and fragile, broken like thin glass. 

“No!” Viktor and Kazu both chorus, but Viktor lets desperation leak into his words.

“Chris. I apologize for being a bad friend. But you were wrong. And I need you to respect my choices.” Viktor fought to say evenly.

“Your… choices?” Yuuri echoed emptily.

“Viktor… I am happy that your Yuuri is real. He is quite handsome. But…” Chris’ hands gestured vaguely at Yuuri and Kazu. “Once the media sees this….”

“Sees what? Someone I love?” The corner of Viktor’s mouth twitched.

“You’re hiding in a green room… avoiding my texts...you haven’t been present for days. It’s not like you.”

To Chris’ credit, he looks shocked and guilt-ridden when the tears spill over Yuuri’s cheeks.

Yuuri and Kazu rise to their feet, stumbling over their own feet-- Kazu digs his heel into the carpet, and they tumble to the ground, balance off-put by half of them trying to escape while the other tried to stay. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor’s voice rose past the lump in his throat, but the twins pushed themselves back to their feet. They run past Chris, back to the maze of back-stage hallways, away from the ice.

“Mon ami… I’m sorry.” Chris rests a hand on Viktor’s arm. Some far away part of him realizes that his cheeks are wet and his vision is blurred, but his feet won’t carry him to Yuuri.

Yuuri and Kazu are gone.


	8. Reparations

“You should be sorry,” Anger burned behind Viktor’s tears. He threw Chris’ arm off, his palms pressed against his eyes at a futile attempt to dry them. “Tell Morooka I’ll be late,” Viktor sniffed, pushing the door Yuuri fled out of. The hallway is dark and empty-- curtain call for them is ten minutes after Viktor’s own. Yuuri and Kazu have been spared, but there’s no trace. 

A pain spreads in Viktor’s chest as he traversed the hallway. He made it a completely round the arena, then again on the second level with no luck. He calls Yuuri’s phone continuously, but it rings endlessly without being picked up.

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor gasped into his voicemail box, before hanging up and trying again. Viktor stops in a lobby. He can’t call Yuutopia-- he can’t think of the right English to explain this, and Mari’s steely gaze made it clear that she doesn’t trust him.

But there is one more person he can try. She’d promised to murder him… but right now, Viktor would rather die via homicide than his heart being ripped from his chest.

The number for her ballet studio is open information, and it is blessedly accessible in English.

“Moshimoshi,” Minako answers, the pinnicle of professionalism.

“Yuuri left. Please make sure he’s safe. He won’t answer me,” His last words come out in a choked out sob. Minako, on the other end of the line, is shocked to silence.

“Have you gone to the bathrooms?” Her tone is short, but not unkind.

“...No?”

“Try, and call me again if it doesn’t work.”

They hang up without goodbyes like it’s some kind of movie. Viktor works back on his path, instead dipping into every men’s room. He called for Yuuri over the heads of the ticket holders in line, stopping by the restroom before the next group begins to skate.

One, two, three, four...

He works through all ten bathrooms before he’s back near the green room. It’s empty-- there’s a nicer private one rinkside.

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice is worn and a little hopeless. He pulled his phone out, ready to call Minako again when the second to the last shakes.

“Here,” Kazu said, kicking the metal door from the inside and jolting the lock. Viktor rushed down the length of the bathroom, stopping short at the stall.

“Oh thank god-- Yuuri--- I love you--- please don’t leave. “ Viktor pressed his palms to the painted metal door, resting his forehead against it. He can hear Yuuri sniffling, the punches of his lungs trying to suck in sobs of air. 

“I don’t care about the media. I’ll make sure they never bother you. I’ll retire.”

Viktor stepped back with the click of the lock, catching Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s chest, somehow finding the perfect place between his pectorals. Oddly enough, with Kazu’s head right next to Yuuri’s, it didn’t feel strange. His face nuzzled against his brother’s. Viktor wrapped his arms them, cradling Yuuri closer.

“D-d-d-on’t r-retire,” Yuuri hiccuped. “Please.”

“Ever? I’m an old man, Yuuri,” Viktor teased half-heartedly.

“Don’t. Retire!” Yuuri bit out sharkly, his voice breaking with the words.

“I promise. I swear.” Viktor squeezed Yuuri-- and Kazu, the firmness of their ribcage in his hand grounding. “Don’t leave?”

“I didn’t.” Yuuri answered softly. When they pull apart, there’s a wet spot on Viktor’s shirt he can’t make himself care about. 

Yuuri splashed cold water on his face with Viktor watching. The roar of applause soaks in from outside, and Yuuri froze.

“You’re supposed to be commenting.” He said, his face drawn in terror. “I took you away from your job--”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Viktor tried to correct Yuuri. He’d heard this kind of self destructive conversation before-- but it was over text.

The tears fall regardless.

“Yuuri-- you know I don’t know how to handle crying people.” Viktor’s voice is a low whine. Kazu ripped a paper towel from the machine, pressing it to his brothers face. “Sh-should I kiss you?”

“You can try,” Kazu muttered.

“No! I feel disgusting--- we haven’t even kissed yet.”

“We haven’t?” Viktor’s wonder somehow shocks Yuuri into sobriety. “Do you want to?”

“I….” Yuuri trailed off.

“Yes.” Kazu nearly rolled his eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Viktor asked. What he can’t do with words, he can do with actions. He can show Yuuri how important he is.

Yuuri grimaced, blowing his nose before splashing his face again. He takes his time wiping his glasses on his shirt, before turning shyly back to Viktor.

Viktor cupped Yuuri’s soft cheeks in his hands. He tastes like tap water and salt, but the sound he makes are a thousand times more delicious. Yuuri melts into him, his soft lips parting. He kisses back, clumsy but eager. The simple act sends sparks up Viktor’s spine, and all he can see is Yuuri. His flushed cheeks, his dark lashes, the perfect arc of his eyebrows.

It takes a second before he opens his eyes, and Viktor spends the entire time drinking him in. The flush on his cheeks darken, and he hides in himself, his shoulder hunching.

“That was… really good.” Viktor hummed, touching his lips. 

“I can’t believe my first kiss was in a bathroom,” Yuuri hissed, red as a tomato.

“First?” Viktor’s eyebrows raise. “Really?”

“Yes, smartass.” Kazu is short, but there’s no malice in his tone. “First everything. How many people do you think want to date….us?”

“I do.” Viktor fidgets nervously. “Yuuri… we can redo it. Find somewhere more romantic.”

Yuuri laughed, music to Viktor’s ears. “We can’t just redo it!” 

“Then can I kiss you more?” It isn’t the smoothest Viktor, playboy of the ice, has been, but its working. Yuuri nodded, smiling and adorably shy about it.

They kiss again. Viktor finds the best way to avoid knocking into Yuuri’s glasses. Kazu finds the ceiling incredibly interesting.

“What about your job?” Yuuri asked when they finally pull apart.

“I’ll tell them the food disagree with me and I had to go to my hotel.”

“You can’t to that. The JSF will freak out about injuring the top skater of the FKKR..”

“I’ve done worse to Yakov--” Viktor falters-- Yuuri is stubborn. “Will you stay?” His heart grew heavy at the hesitation on Yuuri’s face.

“I’m exhausted… and… Christophe..” Yuuri mumbled.

“Please. Here.” Viktor pulled out the pamphlet he distributed into his coat pockets when he checked in. Folded inside are the key cards to his hotel room for the night. “Go to my room. Rest.”

Yuuri nearly cried again, his eyes tearing up. He took it reluctantly, nodding.

“I don’t care about the media. I want you. Okay?” Viktor repeated, and Yuuri offered a weak smile and a parting kiss.


	9. Last Train

Men’s seniors skate that night, and Viktor tries his best to keep the venom from spilling from his lips.

“You and Chris are friends, aren’t you?” His translator doesn’t keep the cheery tone that the Japanese reporter interviewer uses. Which is fine, because Viktor doesn’t want any of it.

“Ah. I suppose.” Viktor’s smile is tight. He doesn’t want to ruin Christophe’s skate-- he knows Chris is seeing this live-- but he doesn’t want him to succeed either.

Deep down, logically, Viktor knew that Chris was only looking out for him. Chris had had bad luck with internet dating himself, and Viktor was at high risk for someone wanting to trick him for tabloid material. 

But not Yuuri.

Yuuri is soft-cheeked and glass-hearted. He has warm hands and beautiful eyes. Eyes that look for and send pictures of dogs daily to Viktor for the past year. Vicchan-- Momo the neighborhood Shiba-- and nameless dogs Yuuri met in town and thought to send on to Viktor. Yuuri is real-- completely honest in their phone conversations but braver over text. So real, and laying in Viktor’s hotel room, waiting for him. Even though Viktor didn’t really deserve such a perfect man after a disaster of a day.

“Mr. Nikiforov?” The translator touched Viktor’s shoulder.   
“Oh, sorry! Can you repeat what you said?” Viktor flashed his star smile and straightened his back.

“Um--they asked about your relationship with Chris.” The translator blinked.

“Ah. Since Juniors.” Viktor turned his head robotically toward the ice. “Before he turned into… this.”   
He didn’t know if it was a reflection on Chris’ ‘mature’ image this season, or his bitterness leaking through. Either way, he didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be back into the hotel, tasting Yuuri on his lips again. He wanted to feel the soft sigh and shy smile again. He wanted to see his boyfriend.

Chris placed as expected-- he was one of the top scores, but Viktor stopped keeping track and didn’t stay for the medal ceremony. It was past eight when he finally made it to his hotel room, sheepishly putting on a show at the front desk and lying to get a second card key.

Viktor’s suitcase had been delivered to the room, which was only slightly bigger than the bed. The toilet, sink and shower were all combined in a plastic cubicle in the corner, and the desk in the corner barely counted as a table.   
Yuuri and Kazu were stretched out on the bed, their shoes neatly lined up on the floor pointing toward the door. Yuuri dozed, his mouth slightly open, somehow angelic while drooling, and Kazu sleepily scrolled through his phone. 

“Oh. You’re awake.” Viktor flushed when Kazu dropped his phone to his chest. 

“A little. “ Kazu yawned. “He… today… It tires him out. I don’t feel all of it, but it's not easy staying awake like this.”

“Mmmm.. You can’t move around much…” Viktor hummed. He meant the cramped room, but Kazu hummed in agreement. 

“It’s alright. It’s not new to me. I don’t mind. There were too many people anyway.” Kazu picked up his phone again. Viktor could see a flash of Vicchan in a samurai costume on the lock screen.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize--”

“It’s fine.” Kazu interrupted. “It’s not your job to know everything. It’s not your fault we live in a small town.” 

Viktor wilted, shrinking back. Yuuri's arm was thrown up around his head, his hand curled delicately. As if his ballet training had him even in slumber.

“It’s my job to make sure Yuuri is comfortable.” Viktor said firmly.

“You are. This is the most exciting week of his life. “ Kazu’s lip tilted up into a careful smile. “You can’t tell, but he loves it. Even if it can be terrifying. He’s liked you since we were eight.”

Viktor felt his face warm up. “That’s...really cute.”

“I know it’s weird for you, but it's crazy for Yuuri too. I don’t think he ever expected to meet you in person, or even be dating you. He’s holding it together pretty well.”

“...thank you.” Words failed to capture the emotion Viktor felt ballooning up in him. It stretched his ribs and warmed him nebulously from his heart.

“Thank you. For sticking with him.” Kazu continued scrolling through his twitter feed. “Just.. don’t wreck your friendships for him. He’ll take it the wrong way.”

“I---... was it that obvious?” The swell of emotion burned with a nagging sense of shame.

“No one knows why, but there’s a lot of rumors about you and Chris.” 

“We haven’t had time to talk, but he apologized.” Viktor felt somewhat defensive. “I didn’t want to spend my time here with Yuuri on…. That.”

Kazu made a noncommittal noise in his throat. “Yuuri doesn’t follow social media, but Phichit does. If it’s juicy enough, it will get back to him.

“We’ve...talked.” Viktor cleared his throat. “I… I was hoping to get our minds off of today… with dinner.”

“Okay.” Kazu set his phone down again and pushed himself up onto his elbow. Yuuri’s head lolled, and Viktor’s heart squeezed at the disgruntled noise he made. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Viktor leaned over Kazu , brushing a chaste kiss against Yuuri’s cheek. His ragdoll limpness was gone in a second, and his eyes were wide and sparkling, his cheeks a perfect pink.

“What time is it?” His voice was husky from the dry air, his hair mussed from the nap.

“Almost nine. Hungry?” Viktor smoothed Yuuri’s hair back, admiring the deeper color on his cheeks. Yuuri grew flustered, his doe-eyes darting around the room. “I-- I’m sorry. I was planning on going back for Senior’s…”

“Shh. I’m sure I can get the tapes. But the ISU can’t give me dinner with my lover.”

Kazu snorted, laughing and hiding his face in his hands as his brother went tomato red.

“Not funny.” Yuuri growled in his native language, but Viktor knew what he meant from facial expression alone.

“I want to eat the best in Fukuoka.” Viktor tried to smile encouragingly. Maybe ‘lover’ was too much. He could stick with solnyshko and pupsik and rypka, however fun it was to tease Yuuri.

They spent ten minutes on Gurunavi before finding a small mom and pop restaurant a few blocks from the hotel that would be open until 11. The interior was all white plaster and tan wood with potted plants offering a burst of green. 

“How many?” Viktor recognized the phrase from his tourist guidebook, but was still at a lost. He automatically held up two fingers, before dropping his hand and glancing at Yuuri. Kazu said something in Japanese, and Yuuri looked curiously up at Viktor. It looked like the husband and the wife were the only employees-- the older woman seating them and pouring them glasses of mugi-cha.  
She stared, but she didn’t say anything, gesturing them toward a table and taking away the third and fourth set of chopsticks laying on the table.

“What did you say?” Viktor asked once they were alone.

“Two.” Kazu ran his finger around the rim of the glass of tea. “It’s nice of you… but we only take up one seat and can only eat for one person.”

“But you’re…”

“One stomach.” Yuuri offered, smiling sweetly, trying to be comforting. “It only counts for dinner, though.”

“We both had to pay for our drivers license test.” Kazu sounded disgruntled, paging through the handmade scrapbook like menu. Viktor loved Japan’s tendency to add photographs on every menu.

“You can drive?” Viktor couldn’t hide his wonder at that fact-- and thankfully Yuuri and Kazu both laughed. 

“We had to learn to drive the van for the onsen . Mari hates driving.” Yuuri’s voice was light and carefree. They were alone in the restaurant, but it was freeing. The nigori sake Kazu ordered went well, and Viktor actually enjoyed all the miniature salads and tiny dishes presented on the set dinner, unlike the ones presented to him during lunch. The glazed pumpkin was sweet and earthy, and the hijiki salad looked warm with thinly sliced carrots and the bubbly globs of tofu. The fried Saba was still hot and crispy, and the sauce was a delicious burst of umami in his mouth.

The most delicious part of the meal was Yuuri’s light and carefree smile and easy conversation over the clay bowls and bottles of alcohol. On the walk back to the hotel, Yuuri gave Viktor the sweetest dessert by tucking himself into his side, rosy-cheeked and giggly. Yuuri’s warm palm pressed into his side, and he nuzzled into his shoulder. 

“Yuuri! It’s a club! Let’s go dance!” Viktor sang, emboldened by Yuuri’s newfound courage and gentle touches.

“Noooo!” Yuuri laughed uproariously. “No dance club! Host club. The girls… no dancing.”

“Aww, Yuuri, you’re no fun.” Viktor huffed.

“What, do you want girls?” His gaze was earnest. 

“No..” Viktor blinked. “I don’t… ‘want’... oh.”

Kazu snickered. “Yuuri, he’s gay. Remember?” Kazu whispered, but it was more an attempt than an actual success.

“Whatever Viktor is… is okay.” Yuuri said firmly, and Viktor let himself outwardly coo. He was only drunk enough to pop the first three buttons of his shirt, and sober enough to adore this version of Yuuri.

The Yuuri that had pressed his face into what Viktor would best describe as his cleavage, right above his chest, when Viktor had pulled the buttons free and stood up earlier that night.

“Viktor wants Yuuri.” Viktor hummed, smiling, the expression growing when Yuuri smiled in delight. 

“We… we have to...train.” Yuuri gestured uselessly at the subway station across the street.

Viktor helped Yuuri and Kazu down the stairs, before deciding that carrying them would be easier. They were coordinated enough-- not wine-drunk enough to stumble, but their connection and coordination switched off with alcohol.

“Oh shit. Bye train!” Kazu watched the marquee blink with the departure of the last train-- the schedule displayed switching from 23:40 to 3:05 AM.

“Oh dear.” Viktor hummed, rather enjoying Yuuri’s weight in his arms. “You can stay with me. The bed was big enough. I’m good with sharing with Makkachin, too.”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open, his shyness creeping back. “O… okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES!!


	10. Together

They walked back to the hotel room, Yuuri and Kazu’s weight pressed into Viktor’s side. The front desk was empty-- it was a weekday, and a business hotel, so most were in bed and asleep.

Not Viktor.

“Help me take off pants.” Kazu slurred. “No. Not you.” He batted Viktor’s warm hand away. “Yuuri.”

“Why?” Yuuri flushed.

“I don’t want to sleep in jeans.” 

“Oh. I’ll get you something to sleep in.” Viktor turned, trying to hide his red face. It was hard to watch them undress and be calm and cool.

In other hotels, there was a branded yukata in the closet. Here, no such luck. Viktor shuffled through his suitcase, cursing himself. 

“I’m sorry… this is all…” Viktor held out one of his undershirts, grabbing his Team Russia jacket when he realized that it was winter in Japan, and his usual sleeping in the nude wasn’t acceptable. His tendency to pack light was making things hard.

“Thank you.” Kazu said, Yuuri making a cute noise in his throat and grabbing the shirt. Viktor tried to be subtle, but it was pointless. He drank in the sight of the slightly-too-long tank top on their shoulders, and the team jacket that brushed the bottom edge of Yuuri’s navy boxer briefs. His heart beat faster, felt too big for his chest.

“Go..go ahead..” Viktor motioned to the bed.

“Y...you first.” Yuuri flushed, staring at his toes instead of Viktor. His manners told him to insist, before Viktor realized that by taking the outside of the bed, he’d be on Kazu’s side.

Viktor fit himself into a corner of the bed against the wall after stripping down to his panties. Nerves prickled in his skin-- they had bathed naked together the day before, but this was different. Scandalous.   
He made sure the twins had the most pillows, cradling their heads, willing to sleep on a pile of rocks if it meant being this close to Yuuri.

Viktor willed himself to calm down-- he could smell the spice of Yuuri’s shampoo, feel the ghost of his breath.

“Goodnight.” Yuuri whispered.

“Oyasumi.” Kazu added shortly.

“Goodnight,” Viktor hummed, pressing the light switch off.

It took him longer than Yuuri and Kazu to fall asleep, and less time for him to wake up. But when his eyes opened in the morning, a full hour before his alarm, he relished it.

Yuuri and Kazu were a comforting weight, curled up on his chest, Yuuri’s cheeks fit to the curve of his shoulder. Their cold feet pressed into Viktor’s calves, their breath soft and even. Viktor shifted carefully, moving his arm to stroke Yuuri’s hair, pulling his bed-head curls on end.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered. He had no idea if Yuuri knew much of Viktor’s mother tongue, but it felt safer to say it. To try it out.

Yuuri’s fingers curled against his arm, but his breathing remained even and soft.

Viktor closed his eyes, laying and committing the feeling to memory. He carefully extricated himself, if only because it looked like Kazu would develop a painful crick in his neck. 

Without Yuuri’s glasses, their faces relaxed and hair mussed by sleep, they looked even more identical. Yuuri slept with his mouth hanging slightly open, his head tilted toward his brothers. Kazu’s eyelashes fluttered, but he stayed faithfully asleep, his mouth tugged into a soft frown.

Viktor stepped out of a cold shower to the sound of his phone alarm going off, and Yuuri and Kazu sitting blearily on the edge of the bed.

“Ah-- sorry!” Viktor held the towel around his waist, darting across the room to turn it off. He pulled it off the charger, putting Yuuri’s phone on it instead.

“S’fine.” Kazu muttered, his phone already in his hand. Yuuri’s eyes were barely open, his soft cheeks unbearably kissable. Viktor’s heart jumped at the memory of yesterday-- of the hurdle he had jumped over.

He leaned in, only to be pushed away with an embarrassed squeak.

“I… tooth… brush..” Yuuri mumbled, before yawning sweetly.

“Yuuri. So cruel.” Viktor pouted, before managing a quick peck to the side of his face. He flushed immediately, smiling dopily.

Viktor dressed while the twins disappeared into the bathroom, his team jacket left neatly folded on the bed. 

Viktor picked up his phone, his floating mood immediately ruined.

Chris: I truly am sorry.

Chris. I am sorry, Vik. I messed up. I want to make it up to you.

Chris: Please let me know you’re okay.

Viktor frowned, before opening his camera roll and sending one of the drunk selfies with Yuuri from the night before. The typing notification on Chris’ end immediately popped up.

Chris: Lovely

Viktor felt his face tighten. It felt like sarcasm, but Chris would be stupid to do that.

Chris: Truly. You look

Chris: Really happy. I’m sorry I didn’t see that.

You didn’t see a lot of things. Viktor chewed his bottom lip. Last year, Viktor would have ordered breakfast in, psyching himself up to go to the venue early to play for the cameras. To try and fulfill his ache for social connection.

This Viktor.. He was thinking of where to get the best breakfast, imaging holding hands, the ache a distant forgotten ache.

 

Viktor: I’m here for Yuuri.

Viktor: I don’t think I’ll have time to talk.

Chris: Fair.

Chris: Can I make it up to you at the Cup?

Viktor stared at his phone.

Viktor: I’m not sure. Yuuri will be there.

Technically, Yuuri had not been invited yet. But Viktor knew Yakov would get him another pass, and it was only fair. He had invited Viktor to his home-- and he should only do the same in return.

Yuuri and Kazu emerged from the bathroom, face washed and hair tamed into place.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri immediately noticed the cracks in Viktors mask immediately.

“Yuuri… what are your plans for November?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for your comments. I treasure them-- especially @GayWeeabooTrash's consistent comments. I legit smile and stare at them. They make my day and sometimes turn my week around. Thank you.


	11. Tomorrow

What feels like a huge jump for Viktor  seems small for the twins. Yuuri and Kazu mention their birthday-- but nothing else. Life in Hasetsu is simple, especially after completing college. They agree to a trip, not knowing what it really means.

But perhaps, that’s for the best.   Viktor can see the nervousness wind up Yuuri and Kazu the closer they get to the crowds feeding into the NHK Cup. They aren’t used to the city or large crowds. Yuuri is naturally shy-- Kazu is...something… but they both shrink into themselves  the more people they are around.

 

Until, nearly at the entrance, they flinch.

 

“Yuuri! Kazu!” Minako-sensei waves from the second set of doors. She has an elaborate fabric banner with the name of one of the Japanese skaters on it and a huge smile.

 

“Pretend we don’t see her.” Yuuri mumbled, tucking himself into Viktors side, both of the boys slouching to hide behind Viktor.

 

“Don’t you hide from me!” Minako said, smacking the twins with a rolled up program booklet. “You can’t hide all weekend! Come watch from the stands like a real fan!”

 

Despite the gloom on Yuuri’s face, Viktor is delighted.  Being in the stands means Yuuri is closer, not hidden away in a back room.  They won’t run into Chris… and they’ll be in a crowd.

Something that always follows Viktor.

 

“I’ll see you after Ladies?” Viktor hums, kissing Yuuri in the cheek and relishing in his instant blush. 

 

“Okay.” Yuuri said, before unwinding his scarf and twisting it around Viktor’s. “See you soon.”

 

~

Commentating is easier-- Viktor feels  more at peace. During skates Viktor drifts off, pressing his nose into Yuuri’s scarf and imaging the scent of his shampoo from the night before. When they finally break until the afternoon session,  Minako and the twins are waiting by the judges booth. Yuuri is draped with the banner, obscuring his-- and Kazu’s-- entire top half.

 

“There’s a lot of cameras.” Yuuri murmurs shyly before Viktor can even ask.  He stands on his tip-toes, before kissing Viktor underneath the banner.

This must mean he has Minako’s approval.

 

“Minako-sensei made us...you.. Lunch.” Yuuri is adorably shy, his eyes shining and soft cheeks the perfect shade of pink.   Viktor sits in the hard-back plastic seats and relishes each bite of rice and rolled omelet. It’s not quite as good as Yuutopia Katsuki food, but its home made and Viktor can taste the love on his tongue. Each section of rice in the bento boxes are covered with punch-out shaped seaweed stars and hearts. There even are cocktail wieners cut to look like curly-tentacled octopi.   Kazu and Yuuri aren’t as enamored with it, but Viktor’s heart secretly swells.

Kazu gives him a concerned look when his mind wanders to the image of Yuuri cooking him a bento and Viktor chokes on his food. Yuuri, however, is right there with a bottle of oi ocha tea. Viktor prefers his tea  hot and with jam, but even plain tea is sweet from Yuuri’s hand.

 

“Hi Viktor… Hello… Yuuri?” 

 

He immediately freezes at his name, all color draining from his face. Viktors jaw tightened at the sound of Chris’ voice ruining his little piece of heaven.

 

“Kazuhisa Katsuki.” Kazu drawls humorlessly. “ Yuuri.” He poked his brother in the cheek while he sat in stunned silence.  Minako looked confused-- if a bit starstruck.

 

“Ah, so Yuuri-- is the one with glasses? Um, nice to meet you. I mean-- I’m sorry-- about the first time.” Chris chatters nervously, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jersey.

“It’s not every day you meet a freak of nature.” Kazu snapped, stabbing an innocent octopus weiner with his chopsticks.

 

“I’m sorry-- I didn’t know. It was rude of me.”

 

The exchange is excruciating, but no words come to Viktor’s mind. Yuuri is silent, and then an awkward silence falls between everyone.

 

“Are you hungry?” Yuuri asked Chris, holding out a small orange-- a  _ mikan,  _  Viktor had learned. They were in season and  on every table in Yuutopia.

 

“T---thanks.” Chris took the orange, rolling it between his hands. “You, um.. Are lucky, Viktor.”

 

“How?” It comes out too sharp, but Viktor is  better at holding grudges than being the better person.

 

“A sweet… nice… beautiful looking boyfriend.” His usual suaveness is awkward. Yuuri busies himself, unpeeling another mikan, the peel coming off in a spiral. 

 

“I am.” Viktor can’t help but smile, watching Yuuri  fidget and blush at the praise.

“Viktor is lucky to have a friend like you, too…  _ bichon.” _ Yuuri smiled coyly before bowing his head.  Chris’ eyes went wide yet again, his skin paling.

 

“Wow.. that’s quite….” Chris stammered. It was a joke from the early years of his and Victor's relationship, one that had stuck around, a personal nickname and mark of their friendship.

 

“Sorry,” Yuuri gulped. He looked genuinely so, a moment of doubt smoothed over by Viktor quickly pecking him on the cheek.

 

“He probably didn’t realize what talking every day for a year means.” Viktor hummed, Yuuri busying himself with tearing the sections of the mikan in his palm while Kazu held it steady. It still amazed Viktor how coordinated they were with two brains and one body.

 

The conversation gradually warmed and smoothed over, even with Kazu steadfastly refusing to participate in it. Yuuri showed off pictures of Vicchan, and Chris shared pictures of his model long haired kitten.  By the time Viktor had return to the commentators booth Chris had even started relentlessly play flirting with Yuuri. It felt perfect. Viktor’s best friend had mended bridges with his boyfriend, who he finally  had in the same room in a form he could wrap his arms around. He practically floated back to the booth, and chattered enough during the net group that Yakov stopped texting and scolding him for ‘improper behavior’.

 

Life was good, until it was all over.

 

~

 

“Are you sure?” Viktor tried his best puppy eyes, smoothing down his three piece suit , his hair perfectly arranged for the gala. It starts in merely an hour, and Kazu and Yuuri have been sitting on Viktor’s hotel bed watching him get ready for the past two.

 

“It’s… too many people.. And we aren’t even skaters..” Yuuri mumbled, his eyes avoiding Viktor’s. Viktor could tell Yuuri wanted to go, but their fear of being a spectacle was a bigger problem.  “But you’re my boyfriend.” Viktor regretted the words the second he said them, Yuuri's eyes immediately filling with tears.

 

“I know.” Yuuri’s lower lip wobbled, and Viktor crossed the room in an instant, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks in his hands. “I’m not good enough  for you…”

 

“Shh. Stop that nonsense. I’m not good for you if I make you do things that make you uncomfortable.” Viktor wiped a tear off Yuuri’s cheek with his thumb. “Don’t cry. Don’t let me make you cry. Smack me. Don’t ever let me do that.”

 

Viktor winced as a  foot kicked at his knee. Yuuri giggled stuffily, Kazu’s mischievous smirk telling as he nuzzled his cheek into Yuuri’s. 

 

“We’ll work up to galas, okay?” Kazu comforted his brother.

 

“I’ll come back as soon as we can, and we can spend the night together. You… you’ll see me off  to the airport in the morning, will you?” Viktor’s heart twisted unpleasantly at having to think about the end of his visit. But he had his own competition coming up,  and he already had spent too long away from practice.

 

“Of course.” Yuuri answered, fresh tears filling his eyes.

 

“And then I’ll see you in St. Petersburg in a few weeks.” Viktor added, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I have the tickets and everything.”

 

“Tickets?” Yuuri asked, before giggling nervously.  “What are we going to do with two seats, Viktor?”

 

“Well, they don’t exactly let you pay for one passport for two names,” Viktor pouted. “I had to work around it.”

 

“You  _ paid  _  for two passports AND international air fare?” Kazu groaned incredulously. “Why?”

 

“It was worth it!” Viktor whined, glad to see a smile back on Yuuri’s face. “Yuuri won’t let me shower him with gifts, and Makkachin can only wear so many outfits! Sponsor money has to go somewhere!”

 

“Yuuri’s still going to try to pay you back.” Kazu mutters. “I just know it.”

 

“He will! In kisses and holding my hand and--”

 

“I don’t need to know!” Kazu cries, interrupting Viktor before bursting into laughter himself.

 

Viktor left for the gala ten minutes late and with the taste of Yuuri on his lips and the warmth of his touch burned into his side.  The gala went blessedly fast, and he even left with a bottle of unopened champagne pressed into his hands by the party organizers. He floated back to the hotel, the first two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned and his face warm.

 

Kazu and Yuuri stand  just inside the doorway, in fresh  close-fitting clothing.

 

“You haven’t been standing there all night have you?” Viktor sighed, leaning in to kiss Yuuri, despaerate to get the taste of him back on his lips. “You remind me of makkachin.”

  
  


“No,” Yuuri smiled. “ We just got back… Mama sent dinner and a few other things..”  Yuuri nodded back to the plastic-wrapped plate and patterned paper back sitting next to a new backpack on the bed. “She said come back anytime, you know.”

 

“Wow.” Viktor shed  his jacket, crossing the short space of the bedroom with his hand resting on Yuuri’s waist. He peeled the plastic off carefully of the glass dish, swallowing back an obscene moan at the first mouthful of  _ chirashizushi _ . 

 

“Here.” Viktor covered his mouth while he chewed. “I don’t think it pairs with fish, but I couldn’t leave without them handing me a bottle of champagne.” It was one of many gifts Viktor got whenever he visited Japan. It was a nice  bit of culture, even though often he found himself in the lurch without anything to give back. There never seemed to be an expectation for it though. It was one of the many things on the list of things Viktor loved about Japan, including it being the birthplace of his boyfriend.

 

They drank it out of plastic  tea cups from the tray in the corner of the room.  They took turns feeding each other while Kazu rolled his eyes and ate with his own pair of chopsticks.

 

Soon Viktor felt as bubbly and light as the drink.

 

“Yuuri… come to Russia with me.” He whined, pulling his boyfriend onto his lap. Kazu  obliged, letting himself be dragged on without digging in his heels, but he stretched over Viktor to grab his earbuds off the nightstand begrudgingly.

 

“I will, in a little bit.” Yuuri giggled, his cheeks flushed pink and eyes bright.  “When I get my passport.”

 

“I’ll smuggle you in. I can’t live without you.” Viktor hummed into Yuuri’s collarbone. 

 

“Oh? I don’t think we’ll make it  very far.” Viktor snaked his hand up under the dark blue button down , running his fingers up Yuuri’s side, skin against skin.  Yuuri’s breath hitched, but he smiled, closing his eyes. He looked like an angel.

 

“Why not?” Viktor caught Yuuri’s smile in his lips and held Yuuri up when he melted.

 

“Xrays. It’s not like I can pass for a scientip-- scientify-- a normal skeleton.” Yuuri replied slyly, resting his forehead against Viktor’s.

 

“I’d still try.” Viktor breathed, rucking his hips upward, the moment crashing back to reality at Kazu’s yelp.

 

Kazu ripped the earbuds from his ears, his breathing heavy.  “We need to talk.” He panted, his voice too loud. Yuuri immediately flushed redder.

 

“O--of course.” Viktor stuttered, his eyes darting downward. 

They were both hard. All hard?

 

God, this was confusing.

 

Kazu licked his lips, his brow furrowing. His cheeks were flushed too. Viktor had been so focused on Yuuri he hadn’t even noticed.

 

“I… uh… we….” Kazu looked toward his brother, before his gaze dropped onto Viktor.  “This is a lot different than I thought. It’s wierd.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Viktor answered automatically. “I didn’t mean--”

 

“No! I mean, stop!” Kazu bit out. “I’m not asking for an apology. I just. It’s wierd. Because I can feel it too.”

 

Viktor didn’t reply, his mouth dropping open slightly.

 

“It’s purely physical and has nothing to do with you as a person. It’s just your body.. And mine… and Yuuri’s.. Our body.”  Kazu rambled. Viktor would feel offended if it wasn’t .. kind of a relief.

 

“I really can’t tune it out, I’m sorry.” Kazu grit his teeth. 

 

“Don’t be.” Viktor blinked. “It’s okay… I’d rather you.. Enjoy your life.”

 

Yuuri nuzzled into his brothers cheek. “So it’s okay?”

 

“It’s okay?” Kazu repeated nervously, his eyes on Viktor’s.

 

“It’s okay.” Viktor never felt so sure about  anything in his life. “Can I take care of you? Both of you?” Viktor gulped.

 

“Y-yeah.” Kazu said while Yuuri nodded, both of their cheeks burning hotter. Viktor  moved onto his elbows before he slipped out from under his boyfriend, slipping his fingers under the waistband of their jeans. He pulled  the button loose, purring at the sight of their boxer briefs.

Yuuri stiffened, and Viktor decided a new plan of attack, gently guiding Yuuri and Kazu to lie back on the bed before pulling them out of their boxers.

 

Viktor delighted in the soft noises coming from Yuuri and Kazu when he took their cock into his mouth. The soft cry when Viktor licked a wet stipe up it’s length, and the shiver that ran up his spine when Yuuri’s hand threaded through his hair. 

 

“Good?” Viktor breathed, running his fingers over their head, ready to take him back in his mouth. 

“U-huh.” Yuuri choked, his hips bucking up when Viktor took him back in his mouth, enjoying the weight of them on his tongue.  Viktor lavished them until he saw their stomach tense and Yuuri's hand pat him away.

 

“You,” Yuuri patted.

 

“What?” Viktor looked up, resting his cheek on Kazu’s thigh. He was very much enjoying seeing them wrecked like this, half-dressed and a mess.

 

“What about you?” Kazu clarified, his bottom lip red and swollen from biting into it.

 

Somehow they both coordinated enough to reach for Viktor’s slacks, pulling him up and out of the $200 Versace piece.

 

“I… I don’t have anything,” Viktor panted, immediately kicking himself for his stupidity. He hadn’t wanted it to fall out and be seen, to pressure Yuuri into doing anything.  It was foolish, above Yuuri in bed, his boyfriend half naked and hard between the cage of his arms. 

 

“Its okay.” Yuuri breathed, his hand shaking as he tucked his fingers under the tiny waistband of Viktor’s panties.

 

“We can’t,” Viktor choked, the idea of taking Yuuri with spit and precum ridiculous. It would hurt him. He couldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t.

 

“Can’t what?,” Kazu breathed headily, and Viktor jolted when he felt a hand curl around him and the heat of a second cock brush up against his.

 

“Please?” Yuuri moaned, and Viktor was screwed, literally and figuratively, the pleasure pooled in his stomach jumping and growing at Yuuri’s voice. He wrapped his hand around Kazu’s, stroking them together, faster and faster until Kazu’s hands dropped and their back arched. Yuuri and Kazu came first, Viktor not soon after from watching the orgasm wash over Yuuri’s face and body. Yuuri kissed him sweetly,  Viktor’s body still thrumming with pleasure. 

 

Viktor only left to take the last washcloth  to clean themselves off with, pausing to enjoy the view of Yuuri melted into his mattress with his pants down around his ankles. Yuuri immediately cuddled into his side when Viktor crawled back into bed, closer than when they drunkenly shared it the night before.

 

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Yuuri whispered.

 

“Then I won’t.” Viktor answered, turning to press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

 

“But then I can’t watch you skate.” Yuuri sighed, resigned. 

 

“Tomorrow. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”  Viktor pulled Yuuri and Kazu closer. Tomorrow could wait.

 


	12. Pulkovo

Morning came too soon. They didn’t have time for breakfast before Viktor’s shuttle was due to arrive. They spent the time instead sitting on the bed, Viktor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri and Kazu’s waist. 

“I can retire.” Viktor murmured, his head resting in the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“Don’t be stupid. We’re going to Russia in two weeks.” Kazu muttered.

“I’m in love,” Viktor sighed.

“Can’t relate.” Kazu muttered, while Yuuri laughed, the sound music to his ears. 

“He’s right. I’ll see you soon.” Yuuri sighed. But they remained entangled. Viktor pulled Yuuri and Kazu into the taxi with him. It was only a ten minute ride, but he wanted ten minutes more. They held hands through the luggage check line, and then until Viktor was next in line for security.

“I’ll miss you.” Yuuri whispered, Viktor’s forehead pressed against his. “Thank you for coming,” His voice shook and he blinked rapidly. Viktor hugged them close, hugging them tightly enough that their breath was crushed from their lungs.

“I can stay.” Viktor’s voice shook.

Yuuri kissed Viktor shyly before shaking his head. “I want to see you skate… I want to see your home in St. Petersburg.”

“You have to go.” Kazu muttered, his tone a little softer than it had been before. “Before you get arrested.”

Their hands touch until Viktor stepped too far for their fingertips to reach each other. Viktor walks backward, waving until he can do longer see the other side, and his boyfriend.

By the time Viktor purchased the inflight wifi, Yuuri and Kazu are home, and Viktor’s messages light up with pictures of Vicchan, along with a sweet new treat.  
Photo of Yuuri. And Kazu in some frames. He had managed one selfie over his trip, but this was the first one Viktor had of just Yuuri. He had his right to be camera shy, but the fact that he was finally sending pictures sent Viktor’s heart aflutter. He set one with Vicchan curled up to Yuuri’s cheek as his phone lock screen. His home screen was the picture of his face pressed against Yuuri’s, Kazu at the edge of the shot. 

The distance between them was even harder now that Viktor knew the warmth and shape of Yuuri’s hands.   
Maybe Chris was right-- not about Yuuri, but the danger of long distance. Viktor had never dated long distance successfully. His longest relationship hadn’t even lasted to the next competition.  
But Yuuri wasn’t like that. He didn’t call Viktor needy, he didn’t say he was too clingy. Yuuri replied to his texts within an hour two unless he was asleep. He sent pictures of heart-shaped pokemon on the sides of buses and other things that reminded him of Viktor-- including a weird aquatic salamander at a pet store.  
Viktor counted down the hours until Yuuri’s flight would arrive and he could finally hold him again. Yakov yelled at him for being unfocused, but it didn’t matter.   
Yuuri was coming.

Viktor barely slept the night before, even though Yuuri and Kazu wouldn’t arrive until 11 in the morning. He arrived at the airport an hour early, grateful he had the bouquet of flowers he picked up wrapped in cellophane instead of plastic. He twisted it mercilessly, watching the international arrivals gate. The automatic doors swished open endlessly, and he watched the crowds passing through like a hawk, even though Yuuri had promised to update their progress.

But instead of a text, he got a call from a local number.

His heart rising into his chest, Viktor opened it. “H-hello?” He spoke in his mother tongue, dread coiling in his stomach. 

“Viktor Nikiforov?”

“Yes.” Viktor worried his bottom lip, watching the door. 

“We have your contact information for being the host for some Japanese.”

Ah. It must have been someone calling from Pulkovo. Viktor cleared his throat.   
“Yes! Yes. I’m in arrivals waiting for them.”

“Ah. Talk to the information desk and they will escort you. We have some questions.”   
Before Viktor could ask any of his own, the person on the other end of the line hung up. Viktor ran to the information desk, crushing the flowers between him and the counter.  
“Excuse me- I need-- I need help-- someone called me?” Viktor stuttered. The woman behind the counter just blinked, talking into her radio before waving him to the one-way glass door next to the booth.

There was a security officer just inside, who led him down a long hallway of glass cubicles, all dark. Dark until he they stopped in front of the last one, Viktor’s heart dropping at what he saw. Three officers, surrounding Yuuri and Kazu, who both looked as pale as death.

“Yuuri! Kazu!” Viktor didn’t wait for the door to be opened for him pushing past and gathering them up in a hug. Viktor could feel them tremble in his arms, so he hugged them tighter.  
He ignored the amused chatter of the other guards.

“Nikiforov. Russian?” One of the guards cleared their throat. Viktor nodded, feeling a little offended. He’d only been in the spotlight for his adolescence and adulthood.

“Yes.” He said, trying his best to be as cold and distant as possible. Viktor fussed-- Yuuri and Kazu’s coat and shirt was unbuttoned past their breastbone and their shirt hung loose on their chest.

“Then you can explain. Why two passports?”

“Because they are two people.” Viktor felt his terror being replaced by anger. “You detained them because of that?”

“Two heads, one person. Paperwork didn’t match.”

“Obviously worked for Qatar and Tokyo.” Viktor huffed. “They’re visiting me. I sponsored their visas. “

The guards frowned.

“Blyad. siamskiy bliznets. Masha and Dasha. Do you not know?” Viktor hissed. He snatched Yuuri and Kazu’s brand new passports from the table in front of them. If he were Yakov, he would threaten the guards with the name of local government connections and scare the shit out of them. But he was only Viktor, forgetful and lovestruck. Angry that his romance movie meeting was ruined and his boyfriend was traumatized. He wrapped a protective arm around Kazu and Yuuri, pulling them toward the door. He stopped when they stumbled to grab their suitcase.

“I’m so sorry,” Viktor bit out pulling them down the long hallway back to the information desk door.

“It’s not your fault.” Kazu muttered. Yuuri was quiet. Viktor didn’t realize until they were outside of Pulkovo that the bouquet of roses weren’t in either of their hands.

Viktor turned, sighing as he buttoned up their collar, his hands shaking. Kazu was wearing black square framed glasses instead of his usual contacts, and was the only one of the twins to meet Viktor’s eyes.   
“I’m sorry,” Yuuri gasped as he pulled Viktor into a desparate one armed hug.

“It’s not your fau--” Viktor laughed. “Can we have a do over?”

“No.” Yuuri said into Viktor’s chest. “The airport doesn’t matter. I want to see you.”


	13. Let’s End This

 

Seeing Yuuri--and Kazu-- sitting in his car was surreal. Viktor swallowed back his anger. Being in the parking garage helped--it was darker, it stunk like gasoline and didn’t feel like the airport at all.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Viktor asked quietly when they settled into the front seat.  Yuuri turned to look at Viktor and blushed. Sure, they had done more than that, but Viktor left hours later and it had been weeks since then. 

“You don’t have to ask,” Yuuri answered just as quietly.  Viktor leaned over the center console and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. Yuuri kissed him back, his hand curling in his lap.

Viktor breathed in Yuuri, the scent of his shampoo dampened by twenty hours  in transit. 

“I love you, Viktor breathed, pressing his lips to the curve of Yuuri’s jawline where it met his neck.

Yuuri went still. 

Viktor drew back, looking at Yuuri’s face in concern. He looked shell-shocked, but not mad. It was infuriating, trying to place what exact emotion Yuuri’s expression held.

“I…” Yuuri stuttered. “Me too. Feeling. The same way.”  He looked like he wanted to disappear, but Viktor was too busy feeling elated to notice. 

 

“I’m ready to go when you are,” Kazu mumbled, resting his head against the doorframe of the car. Yuuri moved with him, pulled 5 centimeters further away from Viktor.

 

Viktor had almost forgotten.

 

“Ah--sorry!” Viktor sang, unable to keep himself from smiling. He felt like bursting when halfway through the drive Yuuri tentatively rested his hand on top of Viktor’s on the gearshift.

 

“I thought you’d want to freshen up first-- and meet the girl responsible for us meeting.” Viktor announced as he pulled into the garage for his apartment complex. Kazu frowned, but Yuuri only brightened, bouncing in his seat. “Makkachin!”

 

The doorman stared, but only Viktor seemed to notice. He slowed several paces, making sure to look him directly in the eye before turning to the elevator.  It was hard to keep a sour mood watching Yuuri subtly fanboy and vibrate at the idea of meeting a poodle of all things.

 

“She’s usually in her bed,” Viktor hummed as he took out his keys to unlock her door. He had never had time to train her, but she was well-behaved nonetheless.  He opened the door, holding it for Yuuri and Kazu before they were knocked to the ground but a fuzzy brown blur.

 

Viktor panicked for half a second-- before he processed Yuuri and Kazu’s laughter and the steady beat of Makkachin’s tail against the doorway.

 

Viktor hadn’t realized how petite Yuuri and Kazu were until he saw Makkachin on top of them, licking their face and slobbering happily.   Kazu was cooing something in Japanese and both of them were scratching her ears until her back paw bounced off the floor.

 

“I’m sorry--” Even though Viktor halfway wasn’t-- he was already trying to commit the picture to memory. “She never does that. Especially not to people she’s never met before.”

 

Yuuri and Kazu pulled themselves into a sitting position, both smiling.  Makkachin took turns licking each of their faces, the return of her papa completely forgotten in favor of the new visitors.

 

“She’s perfect,”  Yuuri cooed, running his hand up and down her side in a long scratch. 

Maybe it was a message from the universe that this was meant to be.

 

Maybe. But Viktor also knew that he was a romance novel junkie, and the real world did not work like that.

 

Viktor busied himself in the kitchen after showing Yuuri and Kazu how the shower worked, trying not to internally scream at the images that played in his mind. He brewed a mug of tea-- he knew Yuuri’s favorite and had since  the October before when they had the Tea Argument. (Viktor liked jam in his, but Yuuri said it was akin to putting mayo in it. Yuuri had given him the silent treatment for a full day after Viktor sent him a picture of mayonnaise tea.

Viktor preferred black herbal teas, while Yuuri strictly drank green or  oolong. Viktor already owned a dozen-- but they either had ginger, or were part of a mix meant to mimic macaroons or sugar cookies-- everything Yuuri shied away from.  The box he bought for Yuuri happened to be the first tea that didn’t have a cute name attached to it.

 

Viktor frowned at the finished cup of tea. He had no idea what Kazu liked-- if he even drank tea at all. Did they even have the same taste? 

 

Yuuri and Kazu appeared before Viktor could think of a solution.  His heart stuttered at the sight of Yuuri’s hair swept back from his face, sparkling and fresh from the shower.

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri took the mug of green tea, Kazu’s hand automatically supporting the bottom of it. 

 

“Uh-- Kazu? What do you drink?” Viktor stuttered.

 

“This is fine.” Kazu blinked. “We usually share.”

 

“Yeah-- but-- what do you like?” Viktor pulled the only other mug in the cabinet. “Coffee? Tea? I-- most of them are sweet, sorry--”

 

“It’s fine.” Kazu repeated, Yuuri hiding behind his mug. “Really.”

 

“I have a french press--”

 

“It’s fine!” Kazu snapped, his voice loud enough to make Viktor’s jump.   Kazu’s cheeks flushed. “You’re here for Yuuri. You don’t need to worry about me.”

 

They finished their tea in relative quiet.

 

“I thought you’d be jet-lagged… so I didn’t plan anything other than dinner.” Viktor said quietly. “But if that’s too much.”

 

“What restaurant?” Yuuri ran his fingers around the lip of his mug, itching to get closer to Viktor.

 

“It’s… just a small place. Traditional Russian food. It’s one of my favorite places to go. It feels like family cooking.” 

 

Yuuri instantly brightened, nodding enthusiastically. “Please. Let’s go?”

 

Viktor wrapped his scarf around Yuuri’s neck on their way out the door. It was a short walk, just a few city blocks away, but he still worried. He felt like floating when Yuuri’s hand fit into his, his gloved fingers folding around Viktor’s.

 

The waitress-- an older woman-- recognized  Viktor instantly, waving him to a table in the corner. 

Viktor caught her staring at Yuuri and Kazu instantly-- but the twins didn’t notice, taking in their surroundings instead.

 

There were fancy rugs pinned to the walls, the lighting yellow and a little dim, but it felt cozy to Viktor.  He pulled out a wicker chair for the twins, panicking when their mouths twisted at the entirely Cyrllic menu.

 

“Can I order for you? I usually get the same thing---my favorite-- but if you prefer fish or vegetables--” Viktor chattered nervously.

 

“I want to know your favorite,” Yuuri interrupted, blushing adorably.

 

The waitress didn’t even ask-- coming with two plates of pelmeni dumplings and healthy servings of sour cream.  She didn’t come back again, staying by the kitchen and whispering to the cook behind the window. So Viktor had to watch Yuuri and Kazu share one spoon, eating more slowly than Viktor. Perhaps it was too rich-- or too heavy after a long day of travel.

 

“It reminds me of what my mother used to cook for me,” Viktor spoke more than usual, trying to explain why he would be so inconsiderate.

 

“It’s delicious,” Yuuri smiled softly, and Viktor felt helplessly in love.

~

The evening had made Viktor a nervous mess.

 

“Sorry-- I  do have another mattress. It inflates, and I can sleep in the living room with it. I didn’t think--”  

 

Yuuri stared at Viktor’s king sized bed in his bedroom. Viktor bought it so he could share it with Makkachin, and he hadn’t thought to inflate his guest bed before they arrived. He had fantasized about the weight of Yuuri on his shoulder-- daydreaming about that night in Fukuoka.

 

Yuuri and Kazu talked in hushed Japanese, a conversation not meant for Viktor. It didn’t help his nerves. But Yuuri and Kazu crawled onto the mattress, fingers curled around a memory-foam neck pillow.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri’s fingers played with the pillow.  “You’re nervous.”

 

“No! Not at all,” Viktor frowned. He had spoken too quickly. It was telling. Yuuri’s gaze dropped to the floor.

 

“Can… can I help you relax?”

 

Viktor swallowed nervously.  “You can do anything, Yuuri.”

 

“Sit down…” Yuuri patted the bed, his eyes steadily avoiding him. Viktor sat on the edge of the bed, his heart beating fast as Yuuri crawled across the mattress and slipped down to the floor.

 

Somehow, Kazu understood before Viktor did, both of their hands slipping under Viktor’s rarely-used pajama bottoms.  Yuuri pulled them down to his knees, pressing his nose against the front of Viktor’s panties.

 

Viktor gasped. “Yuuri--”

 

“Is it okay?” Yuuri looked up, biting his lip in a way that unwound Viktor instantly.

 

“Yes. Of course. But--You don’t have to--”

 

“I want to,” Yuuri’s cheeks and nose were flushed an adorable shade of pink.  Viktor squirmed when Yuuri took him into his mouth. Heavy on his tongue, Yuuri purred, pleasure curling in his gut.

 

“You---you’re always surprising me, starlight.” Viktor stuttered, his fingers curling and gripping at the sheets. Kazu rested his head on Viktor’s thigh, closing his eyes. Viktor whimpered at the angelic sight, bucking his hip forward. 

 

“Oh god--” Viktor reached forward, only to have Yuuri’s hand push Viktor’s from his face to the back of his head.

 

Yuuri opened his eyes, looking heavily-lidded and erotically up at Viktor.  Viktor felt himself fill instantly, his cock twitch just at the sight of perfection resting against his thighs.

 

Yuuri sucked him until he came, Viktor’s knees shaking and his face burning when he realized Yuuri had swallowed.

 

“Was that okay?” Yuuri rasped,  Viktor melting into his sheets, skin humming with pleasure.

 

“Okay? It was--- wow.. It was amazing.” Viktor breathed. “How?”

 

“Google,” Yuuri flushed, his lips  pink and full. 

 

“I loved it. I love you.” Viktor opened his arms, and Yuuri fell into them, curling into bed with Viktor.

 

Viktor fell asleep first, face pressed into his shoulder-- the blue glow of Yuuri’s phone screen unable to outshine the glow he felt from Yuuri’s body against his.

 

~

“We should end this,” Yuuri didn’t meet Viktor’s eyes, his hand twisting in his lap, picking at the fibers of the blanket Viktor had tucked around  him earlier in the cold morning. 

Viktor  sank down, sitting on his coffee table as he felt his knees give out under him. He gripped the mug in his hand tightly, just so Yuuri wouldn’t see them shaking.

 

“What?” Viktor breathed. “End this?” His eyes stung with tears, but he didn’t know what to do. He sat there. Kazu bit something out in quick-fire Japanese. Viktor had no hope of understanding, but he could divulge from his tone that he was angry.

 

Eerily, Yuuri was perfectly stoic. Except for the small tells-- his fingers pulling threads from his blanket, his tapping foot, and his forcefully icy expression, his gaze fixed on the floor. 

 

“I think we should break up.” Yuuri said robotically. 

 

“There’s no  _ we _ about this, Yuuri,”  Viktor felt hot tears drop from his cheeks onto his hand and into his tea.  “You just got here. What did I do wrong?”

 

Yuuri’s face screwed up, tears easily slipping down his cheeks. “Nothing, Viktor.” He whispered.

 

“Then why are you breaking up with me?” Viktor’s voice was louder than he expected it to be. He felt like he had lost complete control of his body and the emotions leaking out of it. Yuuri didn’t flinch. Kazu did, his eyes flicking back between Viktor and his brother, cheek to cheek with him.

 

“Because you’re better off,” Yuuri sounded less confident, as if he didn’t expect to have to defend his decision.

“You can’t make that decision for me, Yuuri. “ Viktor snarled. “What did I do?”

 

“Viktor Nikiforov’s Date Night with Monster,  # Viktor and the beast, Viktor Nikiforov exclusive, date night in St. Petersburg with Sideshow attraction,” Kazu read the headlines stonily, scrolling through what looked like a social media feed on Yuuri’s phone.

 

Viktor’s stomach dropped out from under him.  “That’s awful.. I’ll get Mira to send cease and desist letters immediately! Sue for slander, get them taken down!”

 

“There will just be more,” Yuuri still didn’t meet Viktor’s eyes.

 

“Yuuri, I can get them to stop. I don’t accept fans who talk badly about those I care about. I’ve managed to keep my family’s privacy protected my whole life.” Viktor set the mug of tea down, taking Yuuri’s hand in his. “Please. I’m sorry I messed up. I can fix it. Let me. Please.”

 

“I don’t care what they say!” Yuuri’s voice shook. “People staring, and kids saying mean things… it’s something I’ve heard all my life.”

 

Viktor stared at Yuuri. “If that’s true, then why…?”

 

“Because you’re Viktor Nikiforov, the world’s best skater…. Not Viktor, the skater that dates a sideshow character.” Yuuri’s voice was small. Viktor gripped his hand even tighter.

 

“Yuuri, if my title is  Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki’s boyfriend, then it’ll be the happiest title I’ll ever have.  I’ve dealt with the media my whole life. It doesn’t matter to me. But  _ you _ do.”

 

Yuuri sniffed wetly.

 

“If you’re not comfortable with the attention you get from being in my life, I will take it. But I won’t accept it if you’re worried about what people say about me.”

 

Yuuri was quiet for a moment. Viktor rubbed his finger in gentle strokes over Yuuri’s thumb, letting him think.  Over their year online they had grown from friends to confidants to something more. Yuuri knew more about Viktor than even Chris did. The anonymity had helped at first, but after finally getting a face and voice and the feeling of his touch… nothing had changed for Viktor.  Yuuri was just as real and the same as he was online.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri croaked, his voice rough with emotions.  Viktor waited.

 

“I didn’t… I didn’t think this far ahead… I didn’t think I’d ever date anyone… especially you…” Yuuri sniffled.

 

“Sounds like you two need to talk.” Kazu nuzzled his brothers cheek with his own.

 

“Yeah..” Viktor stared at his hands cupped around Yuuri’s. “I should have warned you about the media. I should have said something before, asked for my privacy...addressed it before the tabloids got to it…”

 

“Like a public address?” Kazu questioned.

 

“Well… I’ve never had a press conference about my relationship… but  I put a statement on instagram after I lost my mother.” Viktor frowned. “My PR representative was able to force takedowns of posts that violated my wishes in my public statement.” Viktor rubbed his chin, frowning. He felt exhausted emotionally. But he would do whatever it took to keep the happiness he felt from having Yuuri in his life.

 

“What if you posted with Yuuri?” Kazu said. “Did it together. So they see him as someone real.”

 

“No way,” Yuuri hissed.

 

“What? You know just telling Viktor over text wasn’t possible. If we hadn’t just called on video we wouldn’t be here right now.” Kazu replied flatly.  “It’s time we go public.”


	14. Chudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting! It means a LOT to me.
> 
> I want everyone to know that this fic isn't abandoned. I just... have a lot of WIPS and I write when I'm inspired. I also accidentally started grad school along with working full time, so my free time is at a premium. I want to write in this universe at least until they naturally arrive at engagement or marriage at least. :)
> 
> Love Creme

“I’ve done question and answer time before ,” viktor hummed. “It wouldn’t be a surprise. But I agree. “

Yuuri starting biting his nails, dangerously quiet. 

“But… I would be burned at the stake if I do that before I introduce you to my skating family. I also have a very important task to complete first.”

Yuuri looked up from the floor. “Oh. What?” He looked up his hand still by his mouth. 

“ I… I need you to trust me.”viktor smiled. 

“I already trust you. It’s everyone else …” Yuuri deadpanned. 

“I want to bring you to dinner … but before that I need to make sure you follow the dress code. I have an appointment with my friend Dmitri.”

Yuuri frowned. “So a new person.” He looked ready to start fidgeting again. 

“Completely private and personal.” 

Yuuri took a shaky breath. 

“We’ve never worn a suit before if that’s what you’re asking.” Kazu didn’t look entirely thrilled either , but it had been a rough morning. 

“Oh don’t worry. I’ve already paid for the service and told him what type would suit you best. It’s only a bit of tailoring…” viktor chirped happily. 

Viktor brought them to a cafe near Dmitri’s, answering the cashiers wide eyes with an 800 watt smile. He cut the sandwich for Yuuri and Kazu in half while Yuuri sipped at his caramel macchiato. Viktor ordered it for Yuuri after the twins balked at the Cyrillic menu, and he is a little guilty of thinking of how it would taste on Yuuri's tongue afterward. 

Dmitri’s was really a storefront with no clothing racks. Each custom suit option was on a white headless mannequin on white tile floors that matched the blindingly white walls. Viktor walked directly to the back, leading Yuuri by the crook of his arm. 

“Viktor! A pleasure to see you!” Dmitri greeted them himself— he looked no more than ten years older than viktor himself and just as modelesque. The woman who stood in the store front followed them back, picking up a tray with three glasses of champagne. 

Viktor had definitely called ahead. 

“Ah.. and this is Yuuri ?” 

“And his brother Kazu.” Viktor answered .

Both twins only blinked , star struck by the setting. Viktor took a glass of champagne as Dmitri waved them to a white leather couch.   
“Here is our sample book. I recommend black wool, but we just got this synthetic blend in softer than a baby’s bottom…”

Kazu snagged the other glass of champagne, Yuuri following suit the second it was clear that Dmitri wasn’t taking part. He downed it in two gulps , staring down at the thick binder full of tiny squares of fabric . 

“I think the dark grey or black will be best on their complexion,” Viktor leaned over the book and tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully. “What do you think?”

“Any color is good!” Yuuri stammered. His champagne glass was refilled, only to be drained again soon after.

“We have a nice dark grey suit ready to go. Just a tuck in the waist. But the shirt…” Dmitri stared holes into Yuuri and Kazu, enough to make their skin squirm.

“Stand up, will you please?” Dmitri arranged Yuuri and Kazu, grabbing arms and legs and moving them to where he wanted them. He wrapped a yellow tape measure around various body parts, as well as the space between Yuuri and Kazu’s necks and the length between their collarbone and breastbone. He did so without a word, which was almost worse than constant babbling.

“Please. Enjoy!” Dmitri said with a flourish, waving toward the abandoned champagne glasses and speed walking to the back room.

“Doing okay?” Viktor offered his most comforting smile, rubbing the small of the twins’ back as they sat back down on the couch.

“He’s...fast.” Kazu sipped at the champagne. Yuuri...was on his third.

Viktor waited for him to speak, but Dmitri was back before he could.

“Up! Please.” Dmitri had a devious smile on his lips as he draped thin muslin over Yuuri and Kazu’s shoulders. He had sewn a placket into the center of the shirt, so that the shirt buttoned twice, ending at each of their necks.

“Ah. It will work.” Dmitri smiled wider. Kazu caught their reflection in the mirrors that lined the wall in front of them. Viktor savored the blush that graced his cheeks. Yuuri’s eyes were squeezed shut, but he was slowly loosening up.

Dmitri muttered to himself as he marked where the buttons would go, fussing at the sides of the shirt even though it looked like it would fit perfectly when sewn together with solid stitches.

They left empty handed with a few hours of their time left with Dmitri, leaving only with the promise of a three day turnaround. (Only for my Viktor, Dmitri had said.)

“Shall we go shopping?” Viktor breathed in the cold St Pretersburg air with a smile. It had gone well, and Yuuri was finally relaxed and pliable against him, his cheek pressed against Viktor’s arm as they walked hand in hand.

“I’m… worried that we’ll bump into someone you know.” Yuuri mumbled, his tongue finally untied thanks to the expensive champagne. 

“Oh, don’t worry! Everyone’s still at practice till half six.”

“Shouldn’t you be at practice?” Yuuri retorted with an air of horror. “You have a competition soon!”

“I took the week off. Yakov doesn’t know it’s you-- I said it was my mother-- but he can’t take it back now!” Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand and smiled brighter.

“Yakov? The one who is always angry?” Kazu frowned. “Are you sure it’s smart to do that?”

“I’ve spent my whole life making him angry.” Viktor shrugged. Kazu gave a meaningful glance at Yuuri, internally worried that his brother was roped into dating a drama queen.

“Besides, I can skate a little tomorrow. It’s more important to spend time with you.” Viktor squeezed Yuuri again, trying to pass on some confidence. “It’s your birthday week, after all, my chudo.”

Both twins stopped in their tracks, their shoulders rising and skin crawling. “What?”

“Am I wrong about your birthday?” Viktor pouted.

“N-no! The second part.”

“My chudo?” Viktor frowned. 

“We...don’t like needles.” Kazu answered, looking Viktor up and down suspiciously.

“Needles? Chudo.. Is.. Hm.. my.. Wonder. My miracle.”

Both boys relaxed. Kazu pulled his phone out of their coat pocket. “Oh… not… acupuncture?” His tongue rolled around the word awkwardly. Viktor loved it.

Yuuri’s frown deepened, his eyes watching Viktor a little too long before he grabbed Viktor’s hand and dragged Kazu forward another step. “Let’s go shopping.”


	15. Meet The Family

Viktor tried his best to lavish his boyfriend with treats-- a new sweater, a watch that matched his. He even braved a tourist shop, where Yuuri bought a set of matroshkya dolls for his mother and Minako.  But even a sweet cinnamon apple piroshky didn’t ease the tension in the twins’ shoulders.

 

“Let’s go skate,” Viktor announced at the end of one street, facing an old clock shop that never looked open.

 

“What?” Yuuri jolted, found out. 

 

“I don’t want you dreading every corner in case we run into someone I know. Besides, the longer I wait, the madder Mila will be.” Viktor chirped, pulling Yuuri by his hand down a parallel street. 

 

“Mila?” Kazu questioned, tightening his grip on the few shopping  bags they had collected along the way.

 

~

Viktor had been trying to put it off-- he wasn’t sure how to explain the situation, or the best way to introduce Yuuri to the people he spent most of his life with.  There was the time he brought a fling to a gala, and it hadn’t ended well. Yuuri…. Yuuri deserved better than that.

 

It just so happened that Viktor’s tolerance of Yuuri’s nerves wore out with just enough time to meet everyone on ice before they stopped for dinner. The rink wasn’t a far walk from Dmitri’s-- short enough that Yuuri didn’t have time to settle on a good argument not to go by the time they crossed the threshold.

 

“Hey Anatoly! “ Viktor sang, looping Yuuri and Kazu to the gear store. “I need a pair of skates for my friend here.”

 

“Size?” Anatoly grunted. There was no rental in Yubileny-- the sports complex was for Russian athletes, after all-- but it wouldn’t hurt to treat his boyfriend to a pair of Russian skates.

 

“Um, uh--” Yuuri stuttered.

 

“Twenty-seven,” Kazu added automatically, his eyes on the display of the different blades provided to the store.

 

Anatoly shuffled to a back room, emerging with a shoe box.

 

“Wonderful! Charge it to my account.” Viktor added in Russian, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and heading toward the rink Yakov always had reserved for his students.

 

“Viktor-- did you just--?” Yuuri squeaked, the twins stumbling over their own feet as they jogged to the other end of the sports complex.   Yuuri was squeezing the blood out of Viktor’s hands, he was hanging on so tightly. But Viktor couldn’t bear to bring it up or wiggle his fingers from his boyfriends grip.

 

“Hi!” Viktor sang as he burst through the doors to Rink 3, hoping the size of it would dazzle Yuuri for a split second. “I decided to stop by for a bit.”

 

“ _ Vitya! That doesn’t look like your mother _ !” Yakov barked back immediately. Viktor’s smile turned from genuine to plastered on when he watched Yakov do a double-take.

 

“Sorry, Yakov! I lied,” Viktor laughed, tightening his grip around Yuuri’s hand, which had suddenly gone slack.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Yakov grunted.

 

Mila was the first to glide across the ice with an impish grin on her face. “Did Viktor finally bring the hottie he’s always texting?” She teased, the corner of her mouth twitching when she reached the boards.  She blinked once, then twice, before carefully rubbing her eyes.

 

“This is my boyfriend Yuuri, and his brother Kazu.” Viktor watched as Yuuri looked up at the mention of his name amongst the fast Russian.

 

“What is that, old man?” Yuri skated up next, dodging a swat from Mila. Viktor’s expression immediately grew cold. 

 

“His love, Yura,” Georgie hummed, setting his chin on his hands as he arrived at the boards. 

 

“Is no one else seeing what I see?” Yuri grunted.

 

Viktor’s muscles tightened with the rush of adrenaline and anger. He was half a second away from squeezing Yuri’s eyes from his face when Yuuri squeezed his hand back.  He turned to look at him-- his wide brown eyes questioning. Of course-- Yuuri didn’t understand and thing, and Kazu even less so. Yuri only spoke english with a metaphorical gun to his head, and Viktor had fallen into the habit himself.

 

“My… name… is.. Yuuri Katsuki,” Yuuri enunciated carefully in English-- his accent thick with his nervousness. Viktor resisted the urge to squeeze Yuuri, or ask him to say it again so he could record it whenever he needed sweetness in his life.

 

“I’m Kazu.” his brother muttered. 

 

“Please to meet you,” Yuuri’s hand trembled in Viktor’s as they bowed, Kazu ducking his head down less than his brother. Yuuri’s cheeks burned pink.

 

“I knew it!” Mila gasped, slamming a hand on top of the boards. “Viktor, he’s so cute!” Mila, angel that she was, immediately switched to English. Yuuri turned a darker shade of pink.

 

“I don’t remember telling anyone practice was over!” Yakov barked. Mila sighed and pushed back onto the ice, followed by Georgi.  Little Yuri stayed, staring unabashedly as Yakov walked closer.

 

“I’m making you work twice as hard next week,” Yakov grunted, stopping a few paces ahead of the couple. “You don’t have time to go off playing during the season.”

 

“Worth it,” Viktor sang, bringing a smile back to his face. “We’re going to skate a bit before dinner, if that’s alright?”

 

“When have you ever followed my wishes, Vitya?” Yakov groaned. “Yura, skate!”

 

“Are we just gonna ignore the extra head?” Yuri bit back, bewildered.  Viktor prickled, his shoulders hunching as he stepped forward to give his protege a piece of his mind.

 

“Which one is extra?” Yuuri laughed.  

 

“Yuuri, or me?” Kazu added, looking thoughtful. “It’s usually whoever started  a fight, but really.. It’s not that there’s extra, it’s that we didn’t get enough body for us.”

 

Yuri frowned, before pushing off back to center ice without another word.

 

“I’ll talk to him, Vitya. Yakov grunted.  Viktor blinked, surprised.

 

“Aren’t you….?” Viktor defaulted to Russian.

 

_ “What? Surprised that you’re dating a Masha and Dasha? Maybe. But I can tell you’ve finally cheered up. Only you would do something so ridiculous for the surprise _ .”

 

“ _ I didn’t…. _ “ Viktor huffed. “ _ I didn’t know, actually _ .”

 

“ _ Are they healthy? _ ”

 

Viktor paused.  _ “Um… I suppose so _ .” Viktor swallowed nervously. All he knew is that they were a miracle.  Twins… people like them rarely made it past birth, and those who lived past their twenties could be counted on one hand.

 

“Good. That’s all I care for.” Yakov grunted. “Now, either  get on the ice or leave.”

 

Viktor led Yuuri and Kazu to a bench, setting down their bags and the box of brand new skates-- Anatoly had tucked a pair of brand socks in their as well, bless him.

 

“Is everything okay?” Yuuri asked tentatively, pulling the tissue paper from the skates carefully. 

 

“Yes! Of course… Yakov likes you.” Viktor chirped.

 

“He sounded angry…” Yuuri frowned, setting the brand new skate down on the rubber floor.

 

“That’s just his voice.” Viktor knelt on the floor, untying the laces of Yuuri’s sneaker for him. Yuuri’s toes curled and he worried his bottom lip, but he let him.  Viktor pulled the inset from Yuuri’s shoe that evened out his height with Kazu and slid it into the skate.

 

“Yuuri, it’s winter in Russia,” Viktor whined, tracing the top of Yuuri’s low rise sock around the bones of  his ankle. “You need to protect your skin!”

 

“I don’t like tall socks.” Yuuri  shrugged. Viktor kissed the delicate skin on the inside of Yuuri’s ankle before sliding the skate on.

 

Kazu had already pulled his on and was starting to lace it, pulling the laces tighter one at a time. Yuuri leaned forward, not to help Viktor, but taking a lace and working with Kazu to tie it together in neat, coordinated movements. Neither of them said a word.

 

Stepping onto the ice was as natural as walking to Viktor. But Yuuri and Kazu wobbled, both of their hands gripping Viktor around his middle until they found their balance. Viktor stood still, relishing the pressure of their touch and closeness.

 

“You said you skated before,” Viktor teased.

 

“Not-- in Russia-- in the biggest rink in Europe!” Yuuri hissed, slowly straightening up until only Yuuri’s hand rested in Viktors.  He led them in a lap around the rink, letting Yuuri get used to the new skates and scarred ice. Viktor knew others were watching-- but it didn’t matter.  Yuuri was smiling, laughing when Viktor let go and did step sequences and spins around them. He wanted them to watch-- especially when Yuuri loosened enough to trace perfect compulsory figures into the ice. The twins only spoke once-- Yuuri asking for a double in Japanese before Kazu answered in setting up for it. They spun into a toe loop, landing it perfectly in their corner of the rink.  Yuuri immediately pushed toward Viktor, his face flushed and smile wide.

 

“I did okay, right?” He panted. And all Viktor could think of was to kiss him. Yuuri was still with the shock,  taking a split second before his lips parted and he kissed Viktor back.

 

“You did amazing,” Viktor cooed, smoothing his finger over Yuuri’s bottom lip, the tips of their noses brushing. Yuuri went from dazed to grinning dopily,  kicking back into the ice. “Again, Kazu?” Yuuri chirped brightly.

 

Viktor watched as they danced across the ice-- landing a double-double combo before transitioning into a twizzle. Yuuri held himself differently on the ice-- elegant and tall, his head up. The opposite of what he did on the street, his head bowed as he tried to look small.

 

“Start moving!” Yakov barked from the sidelines, and Viktor shrugged, skating loops around Yuuri and Kazu, practicing the step sequence from his newest choreography.  It came as naturally as walking at this point-- so Viktor kept his eyes on the twins. His heart beat faster when he saw them copy bits and pieces of it, Kazu’s foot a little sloppy, but somehow always avoiding tripping up Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri--!” Viktor called, tailing them  while they slid backward, Kazu turning to watch behind them.  “Have you done a lift?”

 

“A lift? What? No!” Yuuri babbled as they slid to a slow stop with a spray of ice.

 

“I’ve done it with Mila. Can we?” Viktor tried his best smile, laughing inwardly when both twins flushed.

 

“But-- I have no idea--” Yuuri stuttered, taking Viktor’s hands. He pushed off, swinging both  of them around in a circle. 

 

“Just keep your legs straight.” Viktor winked, and they skated hand and hand in loops before Viktor turned, sliding one arm up Yuuri’s side--- not so much Kazu’s-- but using the momentum to swing Yuuri and Kazu up into the air.

 

They crashed to the ice, Yuuri and Kazu half on top of Viktor.

 

“You’re crazy!” Yuuri yelled with a gasp, before they both burst into laughter.  Yuuri crawled on the ice until he was upright on Viktor’s chest. “Really! What if-- did you get hurt?”

 

Viktor could only smile, his heart beating a mile a minute-- Yuuri’s hair windswept and in his wide, sparkling eyes.

 

“Really--- it’s in the middle of the season!” Yuuri whined. “Are--are you okay?”

 

“Better than ever, love.” Viktor breathed, reaching up to tuck a lock of sweat-dampened hair behind Yuuri’s ear.

 

~

 

“Maybe I need to get a boyfriend to skate with,” Mila teased on their walk to the cafeteria. “ I mean, it got Viktor out of trouble with Yakov today!”

 

“I’ll hear it next week,” Viktor shrugged. He regretted not having an extra change of clothes. Yuuri and Kazu had switched into their newly-purchased sweater, but Viktor was still in his street clothes, and the jerseys he left at the rink were a worse option.

 

“I’ve never known Yakov to be polite or patient.” Georgi added. Yuuri and Kazu were quiet-- Kazu busy looking at his phone, and Yuuri starstruck by the posters and architecture of Yubileny. 

 

“Ah, Yuuri, it’s stew day.” Viktor grimaced. “We could go somewhere nicer--”

 

“No! I mean… it’s okay. I want to know what your life is like.” Yuuri worried his bottom lip. Viktor’s heart squeezed at the sight-- and the idea that Yuuri wanted to know more about  _ him. _

 

The stew was bland and more vegetables than meat, but Yuuri and Kazu ate all of it, sitting next to Viktor at the plastic tables of the cafeteria.

 

“Viktor never told us how you met, Yuuri.” Mila said, waving her cup of tea at the couple. “I just figured it out when he started smiling as his phone a lot more.”

 

“Oh--well,” Yuuri cast a glance at Viktor. Kazu very purposefully shoved a piece of dinner roll into his mouth. “We started talking to each other online…”

 

Georgi’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“On a poodle forum...we have a toy poodle at home, and Makkachin--- well… they look alike.” Yuuri squirmed. Kazu choked on his food.  _ He _ knew that the similarities between the two dogs were very much on purpose.

 

“We talked more and more… and… then he came to Japan…” Yuuri continued, his voice growing weaker and weaker.

 

Viktor rested his hand on Yuuri’s knee, leaning into his shoulder. “Then I went from liking you to loving you.”

 

Mila and Georgi cooed simultaneously.  Yuri just glared from his corner of the table, set on a gag order by threat from Mila. 

 

“It must be hard ...splitting time..” Georgi cleared his throat.

 

“Not at all,” Viktor blinked.

 

“Viktor’s okay. But he’s the only… only one.” Kazu answered coyly. “I don’t mind it.”

 

“It’s our whole lives.” Yuuri murmured,  dragging his spoon through the stew and pushing the food around.

 

“It’s kinda weird, isn’t it?” Mila asked after a beat too long of absolute silence at the table.

 

“No.” Viktor bit out defensively.

 

“Yeah. Really weird.” Yuuri smiled ruefully. Viktor’s head snapped to look at his boyfriend, at a loss for words.

 

Viktor stewed in it until they said their goodbyes and were left along on the streets of St. Petersburg. 

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, immediately wincing at his tone  of voice-- the heat taking form in a street lamp lit cloud.

 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, his eyes wide and questioning-- Kazu, however, frowned, his brow furrowed and lips a thin line.

 

“Me loving you isn’t weird or strange.”  Viktor sighed, his hands still tight fists in his coat pocket. “It isn’t.”

 

Yuuri’s face flashed with confusion for a second, before he looked like a deer in the headlights.

 

“But it is--- the greatest skater in the world and some nobody like me--” 

 

“You’re not weird, Yuuri. You’re perfect--” Viktor interrupted. Somehow, Yuuri wasn’t relaxing though. His shock turned to indignant anger.

 

“Viktor---” Yuuri huffed.

 

“You can’t just let anyone say what they want about you--” Viktor went on, stopping short when Yuuri shouted his name over him.

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri bit out, his eyes squeezed shut. “This is weird! I am weird! Kazu is weird! We’re not normal!” For once, Yuuri was standing up straight and tall on solid ground. “Everyone’s going to say you have a two headed boyfriend. Everyone else who lived before us was in an institution or in a circus and-- it’s okay if we’re weird!”

 

They stared at each other in silence on the dark sidewalk, traffic suspiciously quiet.

 

“I’ve been like this my whole life…” Yuuri’s strength wore out, his tone more unsure with every word.  “I’m used to it…. And you have to be too.”

 

“But-- she said you were strange.” Viktor replied, all the anger burned out of him.

 

“She meant the situation. It is.  I never ever thought this would happen.” Yuuri’s cheeks flushed.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you before you believe it?” Viktor shifted from foot to foot like an impatient dog.

 

“I don’t know. A lot.” Yuuri smiled tentatively, stepping forward to close the distance between them.

 

“I won’t let my family insult you, Yuuri.”

 

“I’ll let you know when they bother me, Vitya.” Yuuri lightly rested his head against Viktor’s chest. Viktor pulled him closer, hugging him tightly.

 

“We’ll work together.”


	16. You,me and Kazu

Viktor had enough energy to hang up his coat before he flopped to the floor, letting Makkachin crawl onto his lap.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t feel like dealing with Instagram.” He sighed, pulling his fingers through his dogs fur as his boyfriend-and-his-brother took off their shoes.

 

“Instagram?” Yuuri frowned, working with Kazu to unbutton their coat.

 

“Kazu sugg---” Viktor started.

 

“It’s fine,” Kazu interrupted. “It was enough at the rink.” Kazu’s eyes stayed downcast-- and Viktor suddenly felt guilty. The last time they had talked was during dinner, and even then, it really was more of Kazu explaining their life and not a conversation between them.  In fact, Kazu had spent most of the day silent or on his phone. 

 

“It’s not that late… we can watch a movie or something?” Viktor smoothed Makkachin’s ears back off her face, giving her little googly-wide eyes. 

 

“That sounds nice,” Yuuri hung their coat up.

 

“Kazu, is there anything you want to see? I have Netflix.” Viktor pushed himself to his feet. “I’ll make tea. Or cocoa. Or we can have some wine.”

 

“Wine is okay,” Yuuri took his turn loving on Makkachin, watching Viktor bustle around his kitchen.

 

“Kazu? What do you want?” Viktor asked a little too brightly.  Kazu’s mouth twisted uncomfortably. 

 

“Anything is fine,” He murmured.  Viktor paused, opening his mouth to say something. Instead, Yuuri murmured something in Japanese, and Kazu answered, and it suddenly felt like a private conversation he shouldn’t interrupt.  They settled down on the couch with three glasses of wine, though Kazu’s stayed untouched on the coffee table. He balanced a sketchbook on his knee, Yuuri’s hand curled on his lap, holding a kneaded eraser and a few pencils. Yuuri’s cheek rested on Viktor’s shoulder, cuddling as close as he could. He took sips of wine with Viktor’s help until halfway into the rom-com they chose he dropped the pencil in favor to holding Viktor’s hand.

 

The couple was kissing in the rain when Viktor felt like  he was alone. He looked away, finding Yuuri asleep against his arm, his glasses askew and his soft breath smelling of wine. But that was okay-- they had a long day and jet lag.

 

However, Viktor could also see the wet drops on Kazu’s sketchbook, and the tears collecting on Kazu’s damp eyelashes. He cried silently, his pencil paused on the page.

 

“Kazu?” Viktor spoke, the twins eyes flickering upward. He rubbed his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

 

“Mm?” His voice was gravelly, but casual.

 

“Are you okay?” Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand, but he didn’t stir.

 

Kazu didn’t answer either.

 

“I---I don’t know how to deal with crying people. Should I...kiss you?” With Yuuri asleep, and the bend of his neck, Viktor could see Kazu more easily, even sitting beside them.

 

“Are you stupid?” Kazu gasped, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Viktor was stunned, wordless. 

 

“I guess so,” Viktor felt awkward-- glued to the spot, stuck in the situation.

 

“I’m not Yuuri.” Kazu sniffled.  

 

“Of course not-- You’re Kazu,” Viktor took a too-big gulp of wine.

 

“I’m not Yuuri, but I’m still part of him,” Kazu continued.  “My mom and dad were big on us being two people for our whole lives-- all the time-- but it’s not true.”

 

Viktor begged Yuuri would wake up. He sat up, trying to jostle Yuuri enough that he woke up without being panicked.

 

“But you are two people.”

 

“I’m tired of feeling the same things he does,” Kazu’s voice was thick. “That’s all.”

 

“Kazu,” Yuuri slurred in his half-sleep, his head flopping from weighing on Viktor to nuzzling his brother.  _ “It was a good dream, Kazu. _ ”   He continued in his native language, short and melodic.

 

“Are you saying you like me, Kazu?” Viktor smoothed Yuuri’s hair back, trying to fix his glasses. He wrinkled his nose in protest.

 

“I don’t know what is me and what is Yuuri.” Kazu snapped his sketchbook shut, a fresh tear rolling down his cheek. The opposite of Yuuri’s loud and ugly tears. 

 

“Well… you’re not Yuuri.. But you’re important to him… so you are to me too.” Viktor shifted, turning until he straddled the twin’s lap-- the only position that would really work. He lifted Kazu’s chin, pressing a soft kiss between his eyebrows, and then the corner of his mouth when it stretched into a swallowed-back sob.

 

A hand pressed against his chest, pushing him back. Viktor slid onto his knees to the floor. He had expected to be pushed away-- but not  by Yuuri’s hand.

 

Yuuri struggled to get up, held down by Kazu’s dead-weight and lack of control. His bare feet slid on the floor, and they struggled until they both toppled on top of Viktor.

 

“ _ I wanna be seperated!”  _ Yuuri howled, pushing and kicking away from Viktor, then Kazu, pushing his leg away with his foot and his head away with hand.  There was no other moment Viktor wanted to understand Japanese more.

 

“Yuuri---” Viktor reached out. “Let me explain!”

 

“ _ You’re lying,”  _ Kazu struggled against Yuuri, hiding his face behind his hand.

 

The only thing they did together was scramble out of  Viktor’s reach.

 

_ “I hate you,” _ Yuuri choked. 

 

“ _ Just let me talk,” _ Kazu spoke over his brother. 

 

“ _ You take away everything I want,”  _ Yuuri hiccuped.  He stopped fighting, Viktor sitting on his living room log, feeling lonely in  a crowd of people.

 

“ _ It’s not like that. Just let me talk.” _ Kazu reached up, pulling at Yuuri’s cheek until their faced were smushed together. “ _ Please.” _

 

Viktor watched as they--together-- stood up and slipped on their coat and shoes, swaying slightly as they did so. Though ignored, he watched until they reached the stoop of his apartment building and sunk down onto a step. He was scared if they went any further, they would get lost and never come back.

 

But they didn’t move, talking in the pitch-black dark for an hour.

 

Viktor waited by the door, his arms tucked and hugging himself. Makkachin stood guard with him as well, on her feet for the full hour despite her age.

 

The door opened to the twins with pink-noses and puffy eyes-- Yuuri’s glasses immediately fogged up in the room as he stood on his toes and kissed Viktor tenderly.

 

He wilted in relief, his eyes opening in surprise when Yuuri  licked at his lips impatiently. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, an electric shock running up his spine at the sensation of a hot wetness on his earlobe.   Kazu kissed at his jawline, Yuuri’s eyes squinched shut behind his glasses, his cheeks as pink as his nose. Two hands worked together to unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper, and Viktor felt dizzy. 

 

“Wait--- are you okay?” Viktor pulled back-- both their hands were shaking.

 

“Warm me up?” Yuuri’s voice was raw with tears, but soft, his head nodding, his cold fingers tucked into the waistband of Viktor’s black panties.

 

“Are you?” Viktor asked, his voice a little stronger.

 

“No--Yes. Maybe?” Yuuri hid his face in Viktor’s shoulder.  “But. I’m okay with this.”

 

“What is this?” Viktor looked toward Kazu, who looked just as bad as Kazu.

 

“You, me, Kazu.” Yuuri shrugged, his fingers tracing one side of the V of Viktor’s hip bone.

 

He had no idea what was going on-- or what had happened. But he knew that Yuuri was an adult, and he had a lifetime of dealing with Kazu-- and Kazu had a lifetime of dealing with Yuuri. He didn’t understand, but he didn’t have to. At least, not right then.


End file.
